


Три свидания

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Сказки под Новый год [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, New Planets, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Кто же знал, что заключённое от безысходности пари приведёт к таким интересным и неожиданным результатам?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Сказки под Новый год [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663594
Kudos: 1





	Три свидания

«…спасательная капсула – лишь песчинка на фоне Млечного пути. Этакая медленно покрывающаяся слоем льда и с кончающимся воздухом песчинка…»

– Что ты там пишешь? – в маленькой капсуле всё так близко, что заглянуть через плечо удалось без труда, но вот прочитать ничего не получилось – строчки были поспешно смахнуты с экрана.

– Мик, отстань, а? – голос был усталым и недовольным, но в нем уже не слышалось панических ноток, что звучали сразу после того, как они отстыковались от превращённого метеоритами в решето корабля и почти не было надежды.

– Я бы с удовольствием, но этот противный треск, что раздаётся, когда ты набираешь текст, выводит из себя.

– Он не отключается, ты и сам прекрасно это знаешь.

– Наверное, разработчики не думали, что кто-то будет круглосуточно строчить свою последнюю волю, – с сарказмом выдал Мик. – Нет, правда, Сол, что ты пытаешься поведать тем, кто найдёт наши дохлые тушки?

– Я всего лишь записываю всё, что с нами происходит – мой способ успокоиться, отстраниться. Это гораздо лучше той истерики, что была около суток назад, не находишь?

– Не уверен, тогда я мог обнимать тебя, успокаивая. Не так уж плохо, если подумать.

Мику достался злой взгляд: его слова явно выводили из себя второго застрявшего посреди нигде в спасательной капсуле.

– Я ведь правду сказал, – Мик устало вздохнул, – что люблю тебя.

– А я тебя – нет. Без шансов…

– Ты сейчас опять начнёшь про то, что мы совершенно разные, – Мик рассмеялся. – Да какая сейчас-то разница? Умрём-то мы одинаково. Смотри, – он указал на один из датчиков на панели, – воздуха ещё только на сутки. Вокруг никого, кто мог бы откликнуться на сигнал бедствия, даже остальные капсулы выстрелили в другую сторону, и у них явно получше с двигателями. Так что мне ничего не мешает признаться в любви «самому бесполезному члену экипажа».

– Я не бесполезный, – привычно вскинулся Сол.

– Ну да, кок на корабле – самый главный. Мы, вообще-то, много лет без тебя справлялись.

– Я заметил, как вы справлялись. Хотя к чему споры, сейчас толку нет от нас обоих.

– Помолчал бы, – несмотря на то, что Мик совсем недавно говорил о скорой смерти и том, что она равняет всё, он всё же оскорбился: ему, инженеру, трудно было признать свою беспомощность.

– Я и молчал, ты сам начал этот разговор, – Сол закатил глаза и вновь повернулся к экрану, но уже не спешил что-то набирать: смотрел на прямоугольник с символом компании и старался ни о чём не думать.

– Неужели я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? – спустя пару минут вновь заговорил Мик.

– Совсем, – отмахнулся Сол: он был не из тех, кто начинает раскрывать свои чувства даже на пороге смерти, а вот уколоть – другое дело. – Ущемляет твою гордость? На такого красавчика не обращает внимания какой-то кок. Должно быть, неприятное чувство.

– Очень, но я с ним почти смирился, пока мы не оказались здесь. А давай заключим пари?

– О да! Сейчас самое время для таких глупостей, – Сол закатил глаза и чуть не упал с неудобного кресла, когда Мик вроде бы в шутку толкнул его кулаком в плечо.

– Воздуха на сутки, – с упрямой усмешкой сказал инженер, – когда, если не сейчас?

– Ладно, – голос Сола прозвучал со странными, почти царственными нотками – они и раньше проскальзывали, но никто особо не обращал внимания на заскоки самого бесполезного члена экипажа, – какие условия?

– Если мы выживем, ты будешь должен мне три свидания, – Мик не собирался сдаваться, вот ещё: пусть шанс остаться в живых совсем мизерный, но если Сол сейчас согласится, то они обязательно выберутся. Инженер не мог объяснить эту иррациональную уверенность, но ему словно космос об этом шептал, а Млечный путь подмигивал каждой из своих звёзд.

– Свидания? Просто ужин или поход куда-нибудь в увеселительное заведение, не больше, – придирчиво уточнил Сол.

– Если ты сам не попросишь о большем, – улыбка соблазнителя у Мика вышла не очень – физиономия не та, слишком резкие, пусть и правильные, черты лица, но огонь в тёмных глазах говорил о многом. – Давай же.

– Странное какое-то пари, одностороннее.

– А у нас и ситуация не очень обычная, так ведь?

– Так, – Сол тяжело вздохнул, раз, другой. Мик уже собирался напомнить ему о необходимости беречь воздух, но этого не потребовалось: – Хорошо, – торжественно возвестил парень, – я принимаю пари.

– Отлично, – инженер улыбнулся с некоторым облегчением: теперь точно всё будет хорошо. Не может не быть, несмотря на то, что с ними произошло.

Сол же молчал, сам до конца не понимая, зачем вообще согласился на этот дурацкий спор: в нём, в отличие от Мика, и так осталась лишь почти незначительная искорка надежды, и с каждой минутой зрела уверенность, что пресловутого «потом» у них уже не будет.

– У тебя есть какое-то любимое место на одной из обитаемых планет? – Мик снова нарушил тишину через пару минут. – Или предоставишь выбор мне?

Сол вздрогнул, выныривая из своего безразличного состояния, и несколько секунд пытался осознать, о чём его сейчас вообще спросили, потом недовольно фыркнул, но всё же ответил:

– Боюсь, если предоставить выбор тебе, то ничего лучше бара при космопорте ждать не придётся. А то, что выберу я, может оказаться тебе не по карману.

– Ну, спасибо, – непритворно обиделся Мик, – не думал, что ты считаешь меня неотёсанным мужланом. И вообще, я, между прочим, приглашаю на первое свидание любимого человека, бары в принципе для этого не подходят.

– Ну, не знаю, куда ты там любимых людей на свидание приглашаешь, но своих друзей ты обычно тянул как раз в тот самый бар, так что я, можно сказать, выводы делаю из увиденного.

– Они – друзья и коллеги, – пожал плечами инженер. – Не в ресторан же с ними идти снимать стресс после перелёта с приключениями. Так что с местом?

– Ой, да выбирай, что хочешь, – отмахнулся Сол. По правде говоря, на этой окраине Вселенной он не знал ни одного приличного заведения. В своей родной системе – да, а здесь – даже не представлял, не до ужинов было. Да и веры в то, что это свидание состоится, до сих пор не появилось.

– Хорошо, – и Мик наконец-то замолчал, уставившись в один из иллюминаторов: может, Вселенная подаст ему ещё один знак, откуда именно ждать помощи?

Среди звёзд, почти неразличимые с такого расстояния, медленно вращались обломки их корабля. В какой-то момент Мику показалось, что он видит более яркую точку и след от выхлопа раскалённых газов, а спустя секунду он уже был уверен, что это не обман зрения – рядом с обломками завис небольшой корабль.

– Сол, мы спасены! – от избытка чувств Мик сграбастал парня в охапку, несмотря на вялое сопротивление, и указал на иллюминатор. – Посмотри туда!

– Не вижу, – Сол внимательно вгляделся в черноту космоса. – Яхта, – со странной интонацией выдохнул он. – Главное, чтобы заметили, – конечно, капсула подавала сигнал SOS в пространство, но подобные быстроходные суда не обладали чувствительными приёмниками, они не предназначались для спасательных операций.

Между тем корабль, лавируя между обломков, явно пробирался в их сторону.

– Интересно… – Мик, будучи инженером, неплохо разбирался в видах кораблей, бороздивших космические просторы, и тоже обратил внимание на эту странность, но больше никак не показал своего к этому отношения. Мужчина разжал руки, отпустив Сола, и уселся в своё кресло, не отрывая взгляда от приближавшейся яхты.

Яхта оказалась рядом в считанные минуты, захрипел не до конца исправный приёмник:

– Готовьтесь к стыковке, – скомандовал довольно мелодичный женский голос, и Сол едва заметно поморщился.

Мик дисциплинированно пристегнулся, проследил взглядом за теми же действиями парня рядом и тихо заметил:

– Не забудь про наше пари. Я от своих слов не отказываюсь.

– Мы ещё не выбрались, – буркнул Сол, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть недовольным, – в галактике много метеоритов…

– Не отвертишься, – хмыкнул Мик, – несмотря на все метеориты.

Капсулу тряхнуло, створки аварийного люка словно нехотя разошлись в стороны. В проёме появилась статная женщина в возрасте, облачённая в форму.

– Господа, – со скупой улыбкой сказала она, чуть заметно склоняя голову в приветствии.

– Капитан, – со вздохом выдал Сол.

– Вам повезло, – с весёлыми искрами в глазах начала говорить она, а Сол с нажимом продолжил за неё:

– Что вы пролетели мимо.

– Да, совершенно случайно, – усмехнулась женщина, – на самых задворках космоса, на яхте.

– Действительно удачно сложилось, – пожал плечами Сол. – Спасибо, что откликнулись на просьбу о помощи.

– В любой момент, а сейчас добро пожаловать на борт.

– Спасибо за помощь, – в свою очередь искренне поблагодарил Мик, вставая. – Мы вас не обременим.

– О, можете не волноваться. Вот только, – улыбка капитана стала на редкость ехидной, – вам придётся лететь с нами до пункта нашего назначения, – и она отошла в сторону, пропуская гостей.

Спустя минуту шлюз уже был закрыт, а опустевшая спасательная капсула осталась дрейфовать в космосе. Палуба ощутимо завибрировала, пространство смазалось – корабль перешёл на сверхсветовую скорость.

– А куда вы направляетесь? – уточнил Мик, как только они оказались на яхте.

– Созвездие Эридана. Думаю, у вас не возникнет трудностей с тем, чтобы связаться с работодателем оттуда, – не стала скрывать женщина. Сол едва заметно вздрогнул, но промолчал. – Кстати, меня зовут Тея, господа.

– Бывал там, – мужчина кивнул своим мыслям. – Я Мик, служил инженером на том корабле, обломки которого остались у нас за спиной, – он перевёл взгляд на Сола, ожидая, что тот тоже представится – не за него же говорить?

– Сол, – буркнул тот.

Мик хмыкнул, не понимая, что нашло на собрата по несчастью – они живы и в безопасности, неужели из-за данного обещания? – но вслух сказал другое:

– Скажите, Тея, возможно ли связаться с остальными членами нашего экипажа? Коды связи со спасательными шлюпками я знаю.

– К сожалению, мы уже отдалились от места катастрофы, но не волнуйтесь, с вашими коллегами всё в порядке, – женщина подбадривающе улыбнулась Мику, – их подобрал пассажирский корабль, который попался нам на пути.

– Очень хорошо, – инженер ощутимо расслабился: всё же в других шлюпках были те, кого он мог назвать если не друзьями, то хорошими приятелями как минимум.

За разговором они успели дойти от шлюза до основных помещений яхты, а точнее – до немногочисленных свободных кают. Тея остановилась.

– У нас не так много свободного места, – словно извиняясь, сказала она, – владелец яхты не думал, что на ней может быть больше одного гостя, так что вам придётся довольствоваться общей каютой.

– Это гораздо лучше спасательной капсулы, капитан, – подал голос Сол, – я бы даже на койку в инженерном согласился, – парень словно бы оттаял, и в голосе его слышались настоящая благодарность и тепло, словно он говорил со старой знакомой.

– Ещё раз огромное спасибо, – тоже улыбнулся Мик, полностью разделявший высказанное мнение об удобности спасательной капсулы. Да и, чего греха таить, мужчина был благодарен Тее за возможность ещё пару дней точно побыть рядом с Солом на законных основаниях.

– Отдохните, – посоветовала Тея, отходя в сторону.

Сол коснулся панели, открывающей дверь каюты, раздался короткий писк – видимо, яхта запомнила нового гостя, или просто здесь настройка была такая?

– Спасибо, капитан, – парень едва заметно склонил голову и вошёл в проём.

Мик с интересом посмотрел на панель и прошёл следом, дверь с тихим шорохом закрылась.

– Ого, – вырвалось у мужчины, – да тут места на троих хватит.

Сол пожал плечами и, скинув на какой-то вычурный столик сумку с вещами – тот минимум, который каждый успел захватить с гибнущего корабля, – уверенно пошёл вглубь каюты, не обращая внимания на отделку стен мягко светящимся деревом и прочие так и бросающиеся в глаза предметы роскоши.

– Я в душ, – буркнул он, хотя казалось, что парень просто очень хочет побыть один.

Мик только невнятно что-то мыркнул в ответ и не спеша обошёл предоставленное им помещение. Будучи простым инженером, он с самой Академии летал на обычных грузовых и пассажирских кораблях и привык к довольно скромным условиям, так что обстановка в каюте его, конечно, восхитила, но не более того. Другое дело, если бы его пустили посмотреть на ходовую часть этой малышки, вот от этого он явно был бы в полном восторге. Но что поделать, пока Мик – птица не столь высокого полёта, чтобы претендовать на место в экипаже подобного судна, так что остаётся только последовать примеру Сола и заняться делами насущными.

Но сделать он ничего не успел: после короткого предупреждающего сигнала открылась дверь, и в проёме появился высокий и внешне чем-то отдалённо напоминающий капитана мужчина. Он тепло улыбался, но эта улыбка несколько подувяла, когда он увидел в каюте только Мика.

– А вот и один из наших гостей. Как медик я обязан убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке, так что решил заглянуть. А где ваш спутник?

– Здравствуйте. Он в душе, – пожал плечами инженер, – только что ушёл. Мне пройти в медотсек, или справитесь с осмотром прямо здесь?

– Что? – медик остановился буквально на половине движения, он явно собирался рвануть в сторону душа. – А… Да, не волнуйтесь, никуда идти не нужно, у меня с собой сканер, так что если вы позволите…

Мик довольно мрачно на него посмотрел, не одобряя порыв нового знакомого остаться с Солом наедине, да ещё и в такой ситуации, и не только ревность была тому причиной, и буркнул:

– Конечно, можете приступать.

Несмотря на некоторую торопливость осмотра, медик явно не халтурил, вглядываясь в показания прибора.

– У вас старый сложный перелом, – едва заметно хмурясь, выдал он, – руки бы оторвал тому, кто его сращивал. Советую в самое ближайшее время обратиться к толковому специалисту, иначе последствия будут весьма неприятными, пусть и догонят вас лет через пятнадцать-двадцать. На той планете, куда мы летим, кстати, есть тот, кто мог бы вам помочь. А в остальном порядок, немного отдохнёте и будете как новенький. А вот и наш второй гость! – воскликнул он, во все глаза глядя на вышедшего из душа Сола – тот укутался в халат, явно найденный на яхте, и на ходу вытирал голову.

– Доктор, – буркнул парень, откидывая волосы назад, и нашёл взглядом говорящего, – со мной всё хорошо, вполне можно обойтись без осмотра.

– Как можно! Даже думать не смейте, стрессовая ситуация, в которой вы побывали, может вылиться разными последствиями.

Сол тяжело вздохнул, сдаваясь.

Информация о том, что наследие бурной и дурной юности можно будет исправить, чуть примирила Мика с поведением медика, да и откровенно домашний вид Сола заставил улыбнуться своим мыслям, но мужчина по-прежнему не спешил двигаться с места.

– Вам ужасно повезло, – Сола медик осматривал гораздо более тщательно, – что ваши коллеги так волновались, заметив пропажу одной из капсул, и те, кто их спас, смогли указать примерное направление. Даже думать не хочу, чем могло бы закончиться такое сомнительное приключение…

– Доктор, пожалуйста, мы устали, а я ещё и перенервничал. Спасибо за заботу, но всё, что сейчас необходимо – отдых.

– Согласен с вами, пожалуй, принесу успокоительного вместе с ужином, он, кстати, уже через полчаса.

– Замечательно, – подал голос Мик. – И вам не нужно из-за нас кардинально менять распорядок, я не настолько устал и вполне в состоянии дойти до камбуза и вернуться в каюту с нашими порциями.

– О, мне совсем не сложно, – горячо заверил его доктор.

Мужчина покосился на смотревшего куда-то в стену промолчавшего Сола, согласился с этим доводом, и медик ушёл.

– Ладно, пойду и я приведу себя в надлежащий вид, – Мик поскрёб заросший густой тёмной щетиной подбородок и направился в сторону душа.

Сол едва обратил на него внимание, дотащился до кровати и свернулся клубком под одеялом.

Роскошь убранства присутствовала и за второй дверью, Мик даже завис на пару секунд, разглядывая уставленные разным добром для ухода за собой полки и мягкие даже на вид полотенца и халаты разных размеров на крючках.

– Кто же нас подобрал? – себе под нос пробормотал мужчина, начиная раздеваться. – Странно всё это…

В основное помещение каюты Мик вернулся довольно быстро, посмотрел на укрывшегося с головой Сола, вздохнул и устроился за столом, чтобы не мешать ему, ожидать возвращения медика с ужином и думать.

От раздумий его отвлёк сигнал двери – уже почти привычно, что ли. Вот только в гости заявился не только доктор, но и последний из оставшихся членов экипажа – молодая, ровесница Сола, девушка в новенькой форме.

– Тётушка Тея… – начала она, но доктор быстро поправил её:

– Капитан Тея.

– Да-да, капитан Тея сказала, что у нас гости, и один из них…

– Инженер, – поведение дока казалось странным: он словно боялся, что девица наговорит лишнего.

– Ага, – говорящая скривилась, но почти сразу встрепенулась и искренне улыбнулась: – Если подумать, то с самого выпуска не видела себе подобных, во всяком случае, в космосе. Привет, Мик, я Лира.

– Рад знакомству, – поднявшийся на ноги мужчина улыбнулся в ответ, прикидывая, как бы напроситься в гости в вотчину новой знакомой. После отдыха и разговора с Солом, естественно. – Простите, сейчас мы оба не в лучшей форме, но, думаю, завтра с удовольствием пообщаемся с вами и на профессиональные, и на отвлечённые темы.

– Да, конечно, такие переживания, – кажется, девушка видела в случившемся лишь приключение.

Сол наконец показался из-под одеяла, продолжая, впрочем, кутаться в него, словно замёрз, хотя температура в каюте была вполне комфортной.

– Ой, – выдала Лира, с умилением разглядывая его. – Дин, – обратилась она к доктору, но тот едва заметно покачал головой, и девушка сказала явно не то, что собиралась: – Что же это мы, вам ужинать пора и спать.

– Да, до завтра, – Мик несколько обеспокоенно посмотрел на парня, с трудом подавив желание опуститься рядом и обнять его за плечи, желая поделиться своим теплом и уверенностью, что всё образуется. Похоже, этот взгляд не укрылся от гостей, но те промолчали и скрылись за дверью.

– Ты показался очень заинтересованным Лирой, – сцеживая зевок в кулак, заметил Сол, когда за гостями закрылась дверь. – Неужели я смогу отмазаться от нашего глупого спора?

– Конечно, заинтересован, – улыбнулся Мик, – кто же, кроме инженера этой красавицы, сможет про неё рассказать? И что значит «отмазаться»? Я от своих слов не отказываюсь.

– Прискорбно, – фыркнул Сол, тщательно скрыв то облегчение, что чувствовал на самом деле.  
Мик только ещё раз улыбнулся, находя особое очарование в этой ёршистости парня, и уселся за стол.

– Присоединяйся. И… Может, поможешь? Ты же по долгу службы, наверное, должен разбираться в подобном. Этикету я обучался, но вот как правильно есть вот это, – он с некоторым подозрением осмотрел одно из блюд, – понятия не имею.

– Обучался этикету? – услышал только то, что захотел, Сол. – Странно, я и не заметил, – впрочем, из кровати он выполз и посмотрел на предложенный ужин. – Дело даже не в этом, кого ты хотел удивить манерами? Жидкое ешь ложкой, твёрдое – вилкой.

– В Академии нам преподавали не только специальность, – хмыкнул Мик. – Но ты прав, применять полученные знания в баре или общей столовой было как-то не с руки. Что ж, раз тебя это тоже не смущает… – мужчина вооружился нужными приборами и, пожелав собеседнику приятного аппетита, приступил к позднему ужину.

Сол только непонятно хмыкнул и присоединился к нему.

Трапеза прошла в тишине, но не напряжённой, как ещё совсем недавно, а спокойной, нарушаемой только негромким стуком металла о тарелки и чашек о поверхность стола.

– Я бы, конечно, поиграл в благородного до мозга костей человека и устроился на полу или в кресле, – заметил Мик, собирая посуду аккуратной горкой, – но не буду: кровать выглядит уж слишком привлекательно, да и она достаточно широкая.

– Ты ждёшь от меня разрешения или недовольных возгласов? Впрочем, неважно, поступай как хочешь.

– Я не хочу доставлять тебе неудобств, насколько это возможно, но не в ущерб себе, – спокойно ответил Мик. – Устраивайся, а я лягу с краю.

Сол не удостоил его ответом, но спустя минуту он уже вновь был на кровати и то ли действительно сразу уснул, то ли просто талантливо сделал вид, что это так. Мик ещё немного посидел, с мягкой улыбкой смотря на чуть растрёпанную светлую макушку, и тоже лёг – на некотором расстоянии от парня, как и обещал.

* * *

К «утру» Сол то ли в поисках тепла, то ли окончательно расслабившись, перебрался поближе, чем весьма порадовал не спешившего просыпаться окончательно Мика. Впрочем, не обошлось без недовольного фырканья, когда всё же пришлось расстаться с сонной негой, но Сол не спешил отодвигаться, так что его недовольство вполне можно было пропустить мимо ушей.

– Ты случайно не бывал в той системе, куда мы летим? – негромко уточнил Мик, прикидывая планы на будущее. – Настолько я помню, там несколько обитаемых планет.

– Бывал, – Сол не стал этого отрицать. – На обеих планетах, если уж начистоту.

– О, это интересно… Я был только на самом Эридане – через пару лет после окончания учёбы, – улыбнулся воспоминаниям Мик. – На моей родной планете не очень хорошо с видовым разнообразием растений и животных, а там есть огромный заповедник, я почти весь отпуск из него не вылезал. Сходим туда?

– Ты инженер или биолог? – подколол его Сол. – Можно и сходить, тем более сейчас они добавили несколько площадок для отдыха.

– Нет, биолог скорее будет рассматривать какую-то птицу и пытаться понять, почему её раскраска такая яркая, а я ею просто восхищусь, может, даже слишком громко, или постараюсь запомнить, как именно она машет крыльями, – рассмеялся Мик, довольный тем, что выбранное место для первого свидания пришлось по вкусу. – Отлично, значит, договорились.

– Если ты не распугаешь всех птиц своими восторгами, – фыркнул Сол.

– Там не только птицы есть, – справедливо возмутился Мик, – и живности полно, и растения разные. Хорошо, обещаю восхищаться исключительно шёпотом.

– Чтобы кто-то перепутал тебя со змеёй?

– Конечно, и чтобы этот кто-то удрал подальше и не мешал нашему уединению, – с самым серьёзным лицом выдал инженер и добавил с улыбкой: – Без посторонних лиц рядом ты гораздо живее и спокойнее.

– Тебе так кажется, – отмахнулся Сол. – Кстати, нам, пожалуй, нужно выйти к завтраку, не стоит вновь заставлять экипаж выполнять несвойственные ему роли.

– Ты прав, – Мик с явной неохотой сел, откинув одеяло и продемонстрировав – чуть рисуясь, конечно же, – что спал не в халате, как его сосед, а в одном белье, потёр лицо ладонями и поднялся. – Я умываться.

– Звучит так, словно тебе нужно разрешение, – Сол и хотел бы, чтобы взгляд, которым он окинул Мика, был скептическим, но всё же не мог скрыть своей заинтересованности. – Или ждёшь, что я присоединюсь?

– Почему бы и нет? – лукавая улыбка была ему ответом. – Руки распускать не буду, обещаю.

– Как минимум потому, что в гостях нужно вести себя прилично. Иди уже.

– То есть не в гостях будет по-другому? – добродушно рассмеялся Мик. – Ловлю на слове, – и мужчина всё же скрылся за дверью в ванную, прихватив по дороге свои вещи, а Сол едва слышно выругался: нужно быть осторожнее со словами, и неохотно поднялся на ноги, ведь ему тоже стоило найти что надеть.

Мик за стеной продолжал улыбаться, радуясь тому, что из глаз Сола пропало выражение обречённости и появился задорный блеск – одна из причин, почему инженер вообще обратил внимание на «самого бесполезного» члена экипажа. Приятная внешность, острый язык и умение готовить – как говорили когда-то на Земле, путь к сердцу мужчины – шли в комплекте.

Пока он приводил себя в порядок, Сол встречал ранних гостей. О чём парень говорил с капитаном, Мик не понял – стоило ему открыть дверь, как собеседники замолчали, – но явно о чем-то неприятном.

– Доброе утро, – женщина повернулась к Мику, радушно улыбаясь, но в её глазах догорало недовольство. – Вот, пришла пригласить вас на завтрак: не думала, что вы такие сони.

– Доброе утро, – инженер, по-прежнему пребывая в благодушном настроении, улыбнулся в ответ. – Простите нас, мы уже почти готовы, моему коллеге нужна ещё буквально пара минут, – Сол, правильно поняв намёк, шустро умёлся в ванную, а Мик продолжил: – Тея, вы позволите чуть позже совершить экскурсию по яхте? Мне было бы крайне интересно пообщаться с Лирой на сугубо профессиональные темы.

– Конечно, вы гости здесь, а не заложники, – она бросила короткий взгляд в сторону закрытой двери в ванную, – так что можете свободно передвигаться по кораблю, хотя в инженерную лучше и правда с Лирой, она может показать гораздо больше, чем если бы вы пошли одни.

– Благодарю.

Сол не задержался и выглядел относительно спокойно, так что все трое покинули каюту и направились в столовую, где их уже, оказывается, ожидали остальные члены экипажа.

Если вчерашний ужин прошёл практически в домашней обстановке каюты, то сегодня Мику явно потребуется знание этикета, Сол же словно и не заметил полной сервировки или даже ждал подобного. Он ровно поздоровался с командой и после того, как Тея присела, устроился на приготовленном для него месте.

– Приятного аппетита, – глядя только в тарелку перед собой, сказал он.

– Приятного, – повторил за ним Мик, чуть мрачновато обозревший многочисленные приборы, и тоже устроился за столом. Хотя чего удивляться, яхта явно принадлежала состоятельному и влиятельному человеку, так что её обитатели должны соответствовать.

За завтраком все молчали, но инженер замечал пристальные взгляды, направленные на них, и от этого было малость некомфортно, поэтому, когда трапеза закончилась, Мик с некоторым облегчением спросил:

– Лира, ты не откажешься показать мне свои владения? Я бы хотел побольше узнать об этом корабле, раз выдалась такая возможность, – давить своим постоянным присутствием на Сола не хотелось, у парня и так нехилый стресс.

– А твой спутник? – тут же оживилась девушка.

– Нет, благодарю, – откликнулся Сол, – мне нужно кое с кем связаться, и, кажется, это не терпит отлагательства. Вы позволите, капитан?

– Конечно, – женщина степенно кивнула, скрывая радость в глазах, словно смогла добиться чего-то от Сола.

Мик покосился на парня, но промолчал: вот и разобрались с раздельным времяпровождением – наверное, тот хочет поговорить с родными.

Лира скорчила несколько недовольную рожицу, но, поймав предупреждающий взгляд доктора, снова улыбнулась и спросила:

– Тогда идём?

– Да, идём.

– Не увлекайтесь там сильно, – напутствовала их Тея, – хотя бы к обеду появитесь, – она явно знала, что такое тяга к новому и интересному и как трудно оторваться от того, что считаешь своим призванием.

– Постараюсь, – Мик ещё раз посмотрел на уставившегося куда-то в угол Сола и вышел из столовой, следуя за начавшей о чём-то рассказывать Лирой.

– Я рада, что вы решили связаться с отцом, – стоило им уйти, заговорила Тея.

– Вы практически не оставили мне выбора, капитан, – тон Сола вновь стал несколько надменным, но всё же не настолько, чтобы это могло считаться грубостью, – не хотелось бы сюрпризов по прибытию. Связь добьёт до столицы?

– У нас, конечно, не столь мощные передатчики, но с родной планетой яхта может связаться всегда. Хотите полный отчёт?

– Нет, капитан, благодарю, обычному коку не пристало разбираться в таких вещах, – Сол тонко улыбнулся.

– Обычный кок, – женщина коротко усмехнулась, – очень любопытное явление. Пойдёмте, я провожу вас.

– Благодарю, капитан, – Сол поднялся со своего места и, пропустив даму вперёд, направился в сторону рубки, мысленно готовясь к тяжёлому разговору.

Лира добросовестно провела коллегу по яхте, коротко поясняя, что где находится. Импровизированная экскурсия закончилась на её рабочем месте, где Мик с загоревшимися глазами буквально засыпал девушку вопросами: корабль был оснащён по последнему слову техники, в отличие от того судна, на котором летали они с Солом, а ещё через несколько часов два инженера, нашедшие общий язык, просто сидели за столом и вспоминали какие-то интересные случаи из практики, делясь опытом. Лира не стала скрывать, что почти сразу оказалась на этой яхте: завидное распределение для обычной девчонки с окраин, но до этого во время учёбы она занималась ремонтом гоночных кораблей – весьма известного развлечения на Эридане. В свою очередь Мик признался, что за десяток лет, прошедший с окончания академии, успел сменить всего пару кораблей – с одного ушёл сам после окончания обязательного срока службы, с другого – вместе с неплохо сдружившимся костяком экипажа: не сошлись во мнениях с новым капитаном и устроились на то судно, которое потерпело крушение всего несколько дней назад. Об этом корабле Мик вспоминал с особой теплотой – они отлетали на нём больше семи лет с лишь необходимым минимумом человек, даже без кока: на кухне дежурили по очереди.

– А откуда у вас тогда Сол взялся? – тут же уточнила Лира, при этом странно оглянувшись по сторонам, словно ждала, что кто-то её одёрнет, не даст успокоить безмерное любопытство.

– Капитан привёл, – пожал плечами Мик. – Мы тогда остановились на одной из планет – пополнить запасы и прогуляться, и уже ближе к отлёту у нас появился новый член экипажа. Диплома у него не нашлось, но было жгучее желание летать, а у нас свободна только вакансия кока, для которой особых умений не требуется, вот звёзды и сошлись. А откуда ты знаешь, кем он работал? – внезапно дошло до инженера. – Я об этом не говорил.

Девушка на несколько секунд застыла, словно нашкодившая кошка, а потом старательно затараторила:

– Так когда с вашей командой говорили, они сказали, что у них кок и инженер потерялись, ну, ты инженер, значит, Сол – кок, – Лира довольно улыбнулась и едва заметно перевела дыхание. – А ваш капитан добрый, Тея бы никого без диплома не взяла, даже кока – и то как минимум с сертификатом.

Мик недоверчиво посмотрел на собеседницу, не совсем понимая, что такого странного было в его вопросе, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию, но уточнять ничего не стал, вместо этого ответил:

– Капитан замечательный, это правда, и я рад, что с ним тоже всё в порядке. А по поводу документов – у нас всё было не так строго: корабль старый, экипаж понимающий, да и ситуации бывают разные.

– Здорово, – в глазах Лиры появился мечтательный блеск: не то чтобы ей было плохо на яхте, совсем нет, но девушке хотелось приключений, вот такой вот дружной команды и обязательно принца… В этом месте она себя привычно притормозила и вернулась в реальность, решив сменить тему: – А хочешь, я тебе покажу улучшение на двигатель, которое я у гонщиков утянула?

– Спрашиваешь ещё, – усмехнулся Мик, вставая. – Конечно, хочу.

Лира тут же утянула его в самое сердце инженерного, попутно треща о различной ерунде.

На обед они закономерно опоздали, поняв, что прошло уже слишком много времени, только когда по корабельной связи раздался голос Теи, и, поспешно приведя себя в порядок, инженеры почти побежали в сторону столовой. Эта совместная прогулка оказалась достаточно сближающей, так что в дверях они появились, смеясь над весьма старой, но всё ещё актуальной шуткой. Капитан только головой покачала, явно ожидая чего-то подобного от своей подчинённой.

– Значит, запасной космодром, – когда вновь прибывшие устроились за столом, вернулась она к разговору с Солом.

– Да, они откроют щиты для яхты, а потом мы уже сами разберёмся. Так что не выйдет у вас стать храбрыми спасителями в глазах общественности.

– Глупости говорите.

– Да, – то ли согласился, то ли просто отмахнулся Сол. – Приятного аппетита.

– Приятного аппетита, – эхом отозвался Мик, пытавшийся перестроиться на более официальное поведение и краем глаза смотревший на Сола, чтобы понять, в каком парень состоянии после разговора с кем-то, для него важным. Тот казался явно напряжённым и вместе с тем смирившимся, что ли. Смотрелось странно, но разгадывать эту загадку сидя за столом не хотелось, поэтому Мик едва слышно вздохнул и сосредоточился на правильности выбора столовых приборов.

После обеда и разговора ни о чём в его процессе команда разошлась по своим рабочим местам, а Сол и Мик – в предоставленную им каюту.

– Ты собираешься сразу связаться с компанией, когда мы прибудем на планету, или предпочтёшь небольшой отпуск? – как бы между прочим уточнил Сол.

– У нас же три обещанных свидания впереди, – напомнил Мик, – так что торопиться связываться с начальством нет необходимости. К тому же док обещал помочь мне с последствиями давней травмы… И вообще, как минимум одна планета этой системы прекрасна, почему бы на ней не задержаться на пару дней – восстановиться после недавнего происшествия?

– Неужели тебя не только этикету, но и хитрости учили? – улыбнулся Сол.

– Это не хитрость, это наглость, – усмехнулся Мик в ответ.

– О, ну тогда всё понятно.

– Что-то незаметно, чтобы ты был сильно против.

– А может, я искусно делаю вид?

– А зачем? – Мик внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. – Совесть не позволяет послать меня куда подальше?

Сол рассмеялся.

– Значит, раньше позволяла, пусть и в мягкой форме, а теперь перестала? Но, может, я просто выжидаю, чтобы понять, где находятся границы этой самой наглости.

– Сейчас обстоятельства изменились, – не согласился инженер, – но я рад, что ты поменял своё мнение, – Мик улыбнулся, перегнулся через стол, за которым они сидели, и прикоснулся к губам Сола коротким осторожным поцелуем, тут же вернувшись на своё место.

– Не настолько, – отозвался тот, но никак не показал, что против такой вольности, впрочем, не стремился и повторить.

– Ничего, всё ещё впереди, – мужчина продолжал улыбаться – спокойно, по-доброму, – я терпеливый. Чем пока займёмся?

– Отдыхать будем, пока есть возможность, а то у тебя, кажется, очень плотная программа намечена.

– То есть ничегонеделанием? – Мик потёр переносицу, прикидывая, чем бы всё-таки заняться. Начатую книгу про старые модели флагманов дочитать, что ли? Коммуникатор-то с собой, хоть сейчас большинство его возможностей недоступно. А Сол, кажется, вообще не заморачивался с тем, что ему делать, он вновь завалился на кровать и вскоре уже тихо посапывал, во сне напоминая этакого ангелочка, вот только этот ангелочек казался весьма грустным.

Мик всё же выудил коммуникатор и устроился рядом на покрывале, периодически косясь на парня, когда перелистывал страницы.

* * *

На яхте нечем особенно было заниматься, если, конечно, ты не планировал эпичную гулянку, но этого случайным гостям никто бы не позволил, так что остаток полёта прошёл тихо и мирно – Мик дочитал свою книгу, а Сол выспался на год вперёд.

За то, что они так смирно себя вели, или за какие-то другие заслуги Тея позволила им находиться в рубке, когда корабль заходил на посадку. Мик, затаив дыхание, стоял у обзорного окна и смотрел на одну из двух обитаемых планет системы Эридана, запоминая и сравнивая её со своей родиной – он любил такие моменты, когда маленький пёстрый шарик впереди постепенно превращался в огромное пространство, покрытое зеленью, водой или застройками, а корабль и его пассажиры казались лишь пылинкой на нём. Смелой и наглой, но пылинкой.

Посадка прошла штатно, хотя другого и не ожидалось: Тея была мастером своего дела, а яхта идеально слушалась своего капитана. Едва жар от выхлопа двигателей остыл, как на поверхности небольшого космопорта показался флаер.

– Это за нами, – с почти незаметным вздохом сказал Сол, – правительство планеты любезно предоставило транспорт и место, где мы можем пожить какое-то время.

– Правительство? – ошарашенно посмотрел на него Мик. – Наш капитан – не настолько важная шишка, чтобы к экипажу было настолько повышенное внимание.

– На Эридане принято заботиться о своих подданных, особенно если они попали в сложную ситуацию, – негромко заметила Тея.

– Да, а я – один из этих счастливчиков, – буркнул Сол, – так что бонусы положены и мне, а ты так, за компанию.

Мик проглотил все остальные вопросы вроде того, почему Сол не рассказал, что он отсюда родом, и тихо, для них двоих, заметил:

– А я-то, наивный, хотел тебя чем-то удивить здесь…

– Если я здесь родился, это не значит, что я потратил много времени на изучение планеты. Были другие занятия, к тому же я уверен, что многое успело измениться за время моего отсутствия.

– Ну, и я здесь давненько бывал, – хмыкнул Мик, – но заповедник никуда деться не должен. Идём за вещами?

– Да, не стоит заставлять встречающих ждать.

– Спасибо вам за всё, – поблагодарил инженер Тею, коротко кивнувшую в ответ, и они вышли из рубки.

Сборы много времени не заняли, прощание с Лирой и Дином, уже успевшим рассказать, к кому обратиться по поводу старой травмы, тоже, и мужчины покинули гостеприимную яхту.

Встретивший их пилот был исключительно вежлив, и, что странно, Сол тоже обошёлся без своей обычной немного надменной манеры речи. Мик молчал, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить, что он вообще знал об этой планете – как-то не интересовался особо ничем, кроме места отдыха, в тот раз, – прикинуть, когда обратиться к медику и как связаться с экипажем их корабля, дать знать, что они в порядке, и самое главное – вытащить-таки Сола на свидание, пока тот не передумал.

Спустя достаточно короткое время их доставили на окраину города. Мик, который ожидал небольшой квартирки в одном из небоскрёбов, был порядком удивлён небольшому ряду домиков с аккуратными лужайками. Пилот опустился на парковку чуть в стороне и извинился, что не может доставить ближе, ибо правилами это запрещено, Сол его успокоил и, подхватив свои вещи, покинул флаер.

– Пойдём, здесь недалеко, – дождавшись Мика, заметил он.

– А где это мы? – оглядевшись, уточнил тот. Нет, Сол говорил, что им окажут всяческую помощь, но это всё равно было неожиданно. – Не думал, что потерпевшим крушение оказывают такие почести.

– Я же сказал, что являюсь местным подданным, – с виду равнодушно ответил Сол. – Странно видеть, что простой кок удостаивается таких почестей?

– А при чём тут твоя должность? Больше удивляет, что на меня подобная милость тоже распространяется, – хмыкнул Мик. – Куда нам теперь?

– Ну, не на улицу же тебя выгонять. Прямо.

– В гостиницу при космопорте обычно отправляют, – инженер пожал плечами, идя рядом с Солом в указанном направлении. – Ну да ладно, мне грех жаловаться, на самом-то деле.

– Мне казалось, кто-то настаивал на свиданиях, не проще ли планировать подобное, находясь рядом? – Сол бросил короткий взгляд на спутника и указал на дом, к которому они как раз подходили: – Нам сюда. Но если ты как галантный кавалер хочешь встретить спутника и потом проводить его до дома или ожидаешь подобного от меня, то вполне можно устроить гостиницу.

– Ну уж нет, я теперь от тебя далеко не отойду, а то ещё передумаешь, – Мик прекрасно помнил все разы, когда Сол отказывался от любых попыток пообщаться чуть ближе, чем просто коллегам, и не хотел повторения этих ситуаций.

– Ты не даёшь мне возможностей для отступления, – Сол подойдя к двери, быстро набрал код и с улыбкой указал на открывшийся проем: – Прошу.

– Только после хозяина, – хмыкнул мужчина, обратив внимание на явную привычность действия.

Сол тоже хмыкнул, но спорить не стал.

Домик производил приятное впечатление: светлая, нарочито простая обстановка и не следа того, что это место долгое время простояло нежилым.

– Выбирай комнату, – предложил Сол, – посмотрим, что у нас там с едой, и решим, что делать дальше.

Мик тут же указал на первую же дверь:

– Мне, в общем-то, без разницы. А по поводу того, что дальше – нужно ещё связаться с сосватанным Дином врачом и узнать, когда он сможет меня принять, – задумался мужчина. – Попробовать связаться с капитаном. Ну и выяснить, что тут изменилось, придётся ли кардинально менять план первого свидания.

– Например, изменить простую прогулку на поход длиной в пару дней?

– А ты согласишься?

– Если ты будешь убедителен, даже места для ночёвки нам зарезервирую, – Сол улыбнулся, видя проблески чужого удивления, и немного поспешно скрылся в соседней с той, что выбрал себе Мик, комнате. Ему нужно было срочно сделать несколько вещей, а то не избежать появления любящего родителя со «свитой».

– Хм… – мужчина с полминуты постоял в коридоре, переваривая услышанное, и всё же ушёл в отведённое ему помещение – стоило разобрать вещи и начать выполнять задуманное.

Сол привычно закрепил на запястье часы, которые ждали его на столе, проследил, чтобы на них активировались все необходимые функции, и только после этого позволил себе расслабиться. Бросил сумку на кровать – разбирать её совсем не хотелось – и устроился за терминалом: нужно было заказать доставку готовой еды и посмотреть, получится ли на самом деле воплотить в жизнь собственные слова, ведь заповедник Эридана был очень популярен не только на планете, но и далеко за её пределами.

А Мик, закончив развешивать и раскладывать нехитрый скарб, написал врачу, тут же ответившему, и договорился о приёме, назначенном уже на сегодняшний день – через пару часов. Искренне удивившись такой оперативности, мужчина вежливо поблагодарил и, снова уткнувшись в коммуникатор, зарылся в сеть в поисках информации о работе местного заповедника, условиях и времени его посещения и прочем: обронённая Солом фраза о походе выглядела довольно привлекательной.

От этого занятия его отвлёк звонок в дверь.

Открывший Сол улыбнулся, увидев знакомое лицо, и с лёгким укором сказал:

– Вам не стоило самому, могли бы отправить помощника.

Седой как лунь и покрытый морщинами старик тепло улыбнулся:

– Да не складывается у меня как-то с помощниками, то в космос удерут, то замуж выйдут.

– Лена наконец-то сказала «да»? – с удивлением воскликнул Сол: ему было даже отчасти радостно окунуться в эту знакомую обстановку, вновь услышать о тех людях, среди которых он учился жить самостоятельно.

– Сказала. Позвони ей: поверь, ты захочешь узнать подробности.

– Обязательно. Может, зайдёте? Буду рад поболтать.

– Прости, мальчик, но работать и правда некому, так что заходи сам, там и поговорим, и поможешь мне немного.

– Я постараюсь, – не стал обещать Сол и с улыбкой проследил, как старый учитель направляется прочь к стоянке, и только когда тот скрылся из виду, обернулся к вышедшему из комнаты Мику: – Нам принесли обед.

– Замечательно, – тот прислушался к себе и понял, что этот визит был весьма вовремя. – Чем-нибудь помочь?

– Едва ли. Насколько я знаю этого человека, нам останется только открыть коробку.

– Я, вообще-то, имел в виду необходимость накрыть на стол, – фыркнул Мик, решительно забрав у Сола его ношу. – Веди.

– Вот поставим содержимое пакета, откроем крышку и уже, считай, накрыли на стол, – хмыкнул Сол и махнул в ту сторону, где находилась небольшая кухонька: вообще в доме была столовая, но её парень крайне не любил.

– М-м-м, потрясающе, – дошедший до нужного помещения и действительно просто открывший крышку Мик с удовольствием вдохнул знакомые по корабельной кухне ароматы. – Прямо как на неделю назад вернулся, когда ты нас кормил, – и он принялся доставать и расставлять на столе контейнеры. – Передай шеф-повару мою искреннюю благодарность.

– При случае обязательно, – пообещал Сол: он действительно собирался заглянуть к старику, если карта удачно ляжет. – Приятного аппетита.

– Спасибо, тебе тоже.

Уже после трапезы, наводя порядок, Мик уточнил:

– Так что насчёт местного заповедника? Думаю, ты знаешь, что у них есть индивидуальные и групповые экскурсии, а также возможность погулять «дикарями» с соблюдением определённых правил, что предпочтёшь?

– Не люблю ходить по проторённым тропкам среди толпы зевак.

– Значит, сами, – подытожил мужчина. – Сейчас я еду на консультацию к костолому, посмотрим, что он мне скажет, и исходя из этого будем планировать будущий поход, согласен? Ещё есть какие-нибудь пожелания? – Мик не хотел бы, чтобы вроде немного оттаявший Сол снова замкнулся и остался недоволен долгожданным свиданием.

– На твоём месте я не называл бы одного из ведущих специалистов этой планеты костоломом: он обидится, а ты обзаведёшься какой-нибудь альтернативной анатомией, – трудно говорить одновременно весело и в то же время с укором, но Сол вполне справился. – Думаю, будет лучше, если ты позволишь мне разобраться с бронью и маршрутом после уточнения сроков, тогда я точно учту все свои пожелания, может, ещё и о твоих не забуду.

– То есть – ведущего специалиста? – опешивший Мик опустился обратно на стул и уставился на собеседника, ещё на яхте слышавшего имя врача, посоветованного Дином. – К нему же запись должна быть на полгода вперёд забита! Сюр какой-то после этой аварии творится… – мужчина потёр виски, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу.

– У нас очень хорошо развита медицина, – как само собой разумеющееся отметил Сол, – так что мало кто обращается к тому, кто специализируется на старых травмах, больше инопланетники, если честно. Так что ничего удивительного.

– Понятно, – всё равно не до конца успокоенный Мик тряхнул головой, откладывая эту вроде объяснённую непонятность и продолжил: – Хорошо, я всё узнаю и сообщу тебе, поищем что-нибудь подходящее по времени и всем хотелкам, так пойдёт?

– Договорились, – с лёгкостью согласился Сол. – Тогда, думаю, сейчас самое время разойтись: мне тоже нужно кое-что сделать, а ты рискуешь опоздать. Вызвать тебе транспорт?

– Ты уже обеспечил нам обед, – усмехнулся Мик, – с тем, чтобы добраться до клиники, я сам разберусь, спасибо, – подтверждая свои слова, мужчина снова уткнулся в коммуникатор, выискивая нужную службу. – Ну вот, тебе осталось терпеть моё присутствие всего пару минут.

Сол только плечами пожал: для него было естественно предложить помощь – он в любом случае лучше знал, как все устроено на этой планете, но зачем ставить палки в колёса чужой самостоятельности?

– Не то чтобы я его терпел, – всё же фыркнул он, мысленно уже прикидывая, как лучше распланировать свой собственный остаток дня.

– Ну-ну, – Мик, хоть и испытывал к парню определённые чувства, прекрасно помнил, как проходило их общение до столкновения корабля с астероидами, и особо не обольщался, будучи реалистом, а не наивным романтиком. – Так, вроде всё с собой, можно идти.

– Удачи. Думаю, где стоянка, ты помнишь, – фыркнул Сол, а потом, словно вспомнив, несколько поспешно добавил: – Ты же можешь вернуться раньше меня, не уходи пока, нужно дать тебе карту от двери, так будет надёжнее, чем пользоваться паролем.

– Я думал тебе позвонить, – несколько недоумённо посмотрел на него Мик, – и в случае чего просто погулять недалеко. Но как скажешь, карта так карта.

– Кто-то вроде говорил о нескольких свиданиях, а значит, ты задержишься здесь, и лучше бы при этом не торчать под дверью и не нервировать соседей. Сейчас вернусь, – Сол вышел из кухни, слыша шаги за спиной – видно, Мик решил не тратить время на пустое ожидание и пошёл собираться.

– Тоже верно, – себе под нос пробормотал мужчина, проводив его взглядом. Похоже, Сол что-то решил для себя, раз уже с некоторым энтузиазмом относится к идее их сближения… Впервые Мик пожалел, что не умеет толком ухаживать.

Впрочем, от самобичевания его отвлёк сигнал коммуникатора – транспорт уже ожидал – и появление Сола: карта, как всегда, куда-то затерялась, так что парню пришлось немного покопаться.

– Держи, – тот сразу же протянул матовый прямоугольник без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, – и удачи тебе у врача.

– Спасибо, – сверкнул улыбкой тот и скрылся за дверью.

Сол немного заторможено проследил, как автоматически защёлкнулся замок, и пошёл собираться: нужно было много успеть до вечера. В идеале стоило бы заскочить к отцу, но ломать его расписание ради короткой встречи не хотелось, лучше уж дождаться приглашения, которое обязательно последует, в этом парень не сомневался. Встряхнувшись, Сол быстро собрался и так же, как совсем недавно Мик, с улыбкой покинул дом: его ждала привычная толчея родного города.

* * *

Обратно инженер вернулся в полном обалдении. В клинике его встретили как дорогого гостя, и врач, осмотрев пациента, решил не тратить время зря и потратил на «прекрасный образчик кривизны рук какого-то недоучки» почти два часа. В результате старая травма пропала без следа, а сам Мик понял, что жизнь с полноценно функционирующими суставами просто изумительна.

Сола ещё не было, поэтому мужчина устроился на диване в гостиной и занялся сочинением письма капитану – незапланированный отпуск и будущую встречу с начальством всё же стоило согласовать.

Сол раньше часто вот так гулял по маленьким магазинчикам, улыбался прохожим и с удовольствием общался с продавцами: народ его родной планеты был очень радушен, это отмечали во многих мирах. Теоретики говорили, что причиной этому стал политический курс, выбранный ещё при колонизации и неукоснительно поддерживаемый до сих пор. Совет, куда мог попасть каждый, доказавший свою состоятельность как специалиста и личности, а также монарх, за всю историю ни разу не перегнувший палку. Утопия. Но отчего-то это работало, и сейчас было особенно заметно. Народ готовился к празднику, который по старой привычке, привезённой с собой ещё с Земли, называли Новым годом, хотя уместнее было бы назвать днём приземления. В этом году люди ждали особенного чуда, если можно так выразиться – представления наследника правящей семьи. В разговорах Сол часто слышал предположения, каким будет этот самый наследник, люди порой не сходились даже насчёт пола, но в одном были уверенны полностью: это будет счастливый человек, который и их приведёт к спокойствию и счастью. Парень не вступал в дискуссии – он и сам надеялся на подобное, – но слушал внимательно: всё же какое-то время его носило по космосу, и он мог пропустить что-то важное. Но всё это веселье и предвкушение праздника затянуло и его, так что домой он вернулся в приподнятом настроении и с желанием поделиться им с ожидающим его Миком.

О том, что тот вернулся раньше, Сола оповестила охранная система, так что, завернув в небольшое кафе за едой, парень зашагал быстрее, с предвкушением продумывая этот вечер. Кто сказал, что ужин вдвоём не может быть первым свиданием?

Дверь открылась практически бесшумно, так что Солу пришлось крикнуть с порога, чтобы привлечь внимание гостя:

– Мик, сумки забери!

– Прозвучало так, словно мы – семейная пара со стажем, – с улыбкой заметил тот, появляясь в дверях комнаты. – Что там, если не секрет?

– Здесь ужин, – протянув несколько пакетов, ответил Сол, – а в остальных кое-что из одежды, и тебе в том числе, – и, не в силах избежать насмешки, добавил: – Достаточно подходящие покупки для озвученной тобой концепции, если подумать. Так что накрывай на стол, свечи, так уж и быть, можешь не зажигать.

– О, так ты всё-таки оценил возможные перспективы? – горделиво расправил плечи Мик. – Я рад, честно, расцеловал бы тебя, да боюсь показаться слишком навязчивым для первого официального свидания, раз дело идёт к этому. А вообще – спасибо, я быстро, – и он пошёл в сторону кухни.

Сол сначала хотел огрызнуться, но благодушное настроение толпы, которым и он сам практически пропитался во время прогулки, не спешило отступать, так что он просто пошёл к себе в комнату, лениво представляя сегодняшний вечер. Чем всё это могло закончиться? Судя по настойчивости Мика, чем угодно, но парень не собирался так быстро отступать: он все ещё помнил, что не так давно был самым бесполезным членом экипажа. Дурной характер и немного злопамятности. Грешен и никогда особо не скрывал этого. Сол ехидно улыбнулся, пользуясь тем, что за закрытой дверью этого никто не увидит, и, бросив пакеты – ещё успеет разобрать, – направился на кухню.

– Сол, достань, пожалуйста, посуду и приборы, – попросил Мик, когда он появился. – В прошлый раз всё было в комплекте, а сейчас – нет, и я не знаю, где тут что, а рыться по чужим шкафам как-то не приучен.

– Ты меня умиляешь, – фыркнул Сол, – сам разбил свою же аналогию. Сейчас.

– А что не так? Совместная подготовка к совместному же приёму пищи, каждый выполняет свою часть работы, – закончивший извлекать из пакетов контейнеры Мик обернулся к Солу и добавил: – А мне, кстати, в клинику больше ездить не нужно, у врача оказались золотые руки, так что теперь можно с чистой совестью планировать поход в заповедник.

– Тогда завтра водопад, там чудесный отель с изумительным видом из окон и различные домики рядом. Ты же предпочтёшь прогуляться пешком?

– Ну, конечно, надо же по сторонам посмотреть вволю, – кивнул Мик. – Приятного аппетита.

– И тебе, – Сол потянулся за приглянувшимся блюдом. – Ты написал капитану? На сколько ты планируешь задержаться здесь? – это был важный вопрос, и не очень-то хотелось поднимать его сейчас, но это было необходимо: парень должен был окончательно прояснить для себя ситуацию. Признание в любви, когда ты в шаге от смерти, и дурацкое пари – это одно, а вот планы на внезапно оказавшуюся не такой короткой дальнейшую жизнь – другое. Так что важно было знать, чем это будет для них: парой свиданий, о которых потом можно с теплом вспомнить, ведь как бы Сол ни отмахивался и ни ёрничал, Мик был ему далеко как не безразличен, или чем-то большим?

– Написал, – кивнул мужчина, тоже вооружившись вилкой, – только ещё не получил ответа. Но в любом случае экипаж прилетит сюда не раньше, чем через несколько дней, и ещё какое-то время потребуется на оформление страховки, ожидание следующего корабля и всё прочее, так что неделя как минимум, а то и две, у нас есть.

– Я понял тебя, – Сол отпил немного сока и со вздохом добавил: – Я не полечу с вами дальше, заявление уже отправлено в компанию. Но за неделю мы вполне успеем выполнить условия пари.

– Хватило приключений? – после некоторой паузы уточнил чуть поникший Мик. – Останешься здесь, дома?

– Вполне, но дело даже не в этом, у меня есть определённые обязательства, и пришло время принять их. Я всегда знал, что так будет, – максимально честно ответил Сол, – тот корабль и работа на нём – не более чем этап в моем взрослении. Не бери в голову, – понимая, что разговор заходит немного не туда, попросил парень, – сейчас лучше представить, как ты распорядишься внезапным отпуском, не находишь?

– Как и хотел – прогуляюсь по заповеднику в твоей компании, – Мик ещё немного поковырялся в своей тарелке и отложил приборы: аппетит от таких новостей пропал совершенно, – и, может, найду ещё что-нибудь интересное в городе – тут вон праздник какой-то скоро, немного любопытно, в чём он заключается.

– Новый год, – пожал плечами Сол, – только без снега. Невкусно?

– На моей родной планете снег – большая редкость, а смена лет отмечается вообще весной, – немного рассеянно ответил Мик. – Нет, всё вкусно, спасибо, просто что-то не хочется. Может, позже, – не говорить же, что он банально расстроился? Три свидания – это так мало.

– На всех планетах по-разному, но смысл один и тот же – новое начало, новый виток и новые возможности, то самое мгновение, когда стоит принять решение, чтобы потом весь остальной год нести за него ответственность, – Сол недовольно встряхнулся: что-то он слишком упал в философию, не к месту. – Это красивый праздник, тебе понравится, – несколько скомкано подвёл он итог своей речи.

– Составишь компанию? – Мик решил всё же не киснуть раньше времени: его ждали чудесный заповедник и приятное общество, и стоило оставить о себе самые лучшие воспоминания, даже если Сол снова заартачится, и дальше простого общения у них не зайдёт.

– Посмотрим, – уклончиво ответил Сол, – у меня есть определённые планы, семья и всё такое. Хотя ты мог бы присоединиться, в общем, жизнь покажет.

– На семейный ужин? – усмехнулся Мик, снова возвращаясь к привычному чуть насмешливому тону. – Почему бы и нет, если пригласишь, хотя в качестве кого? Ладно, можешь не отвечать. Ты закончил? Надо же решить, что там с нашим походом, вряд ли ты за время прогулки успел и это подготовить.

– Я же не знал, сколько тебе потребуется времени на лечение, так что нет, не подготовил, – пожал плечами Сол, – но это несложно, заповедник обычно держит несколько мест свободными для местных. Пошли, нам потребуется терминал, а ещё я не шутил, когда сказал, что купил что-то и для тебя, как раз примеришь, – говоря, парень начал убирать со стола, чтобы не тратить время.

– Да, идём, – и Мик тоже споро прибрал свои тарелки, решив закончить трапезу позже.

– Отправим письмо и подождём, – входя в свою комнату, сказал Сол: он надеялся, что Мик не будет заострять внимание на том, кому именно он пишет, так как слабо разбирается в реалиях этой планеты, – с общим планом ты согласен, как я понял.

– Да, вполне. Давай, пока ты будешь его сочинять, я посмотрю, во что мне по твоему мнению предстоит облачиться? Дико интересно, угадал ли ты с размером, – хмыкнул мужчина, проходя следом.

– Я думаю, что угадал, – Сол окинул его фигуру внимательным взглядом и устроился за терминалом. – Решил, что твоя повседневная одежда не очень подойдёт для хождения по лесу.

– Логично. Если бы не твоя предусмотрительность, завтра с утра ждал бы меня забег по магазинам, – отозвался Мик. – Какой пакет?

Сол молча махнул рукой в нужную сторону, сосредоточившись на тексте перед собой, а инженер распотрошил свёртки, выудив из них комплект, вполне подходящий для похода на природу с ночёвкой, и куртку со множеством карманов. Вещи были качественные и, судя по биркам, Сол не только подобрал нужный размер, но и оставил в магазине приличную сумму, поэтому Мик со вздохом сложил всё обратно и выдал:

– Сол, я не могу их взять, это слишком дорогой подарок.

– Давай обойдёмся без этого, а? – с явным недовольством попросил Сол, ругая себя за то, что не попросил убрать с вещей ценники. – Это меня не разорило, даже близко нет, так что даже обсуждать не хочу.

– Угу, зарплата кока как раз позволяет совершать подобные траты, – буркнул Мик. – Может, мне профессию сменить? Ладно, раз ты настроен подобным образом… – мужчина после некоторого раздумья выудил из кармана коммуникатор, и нужное приложение отправило на счёт, связанный с номером Сола, половину потраченной суммы. Брешь в бюджете после этого действия и недавнего похода к врачу стала ощутимей, но на душе у Мика полегчало: он всё равно приобрёл бы себе что-то подходящее для подобной прогулки, так что просить возвращать купленное не было смысла, а так вроде это и не совсем подарок. – Спасибо. Я сейчас вернусь, – и он вышел из комнаты, прихватив пакеты с собой.

Сол только глаза закатил, услышав звук входящего сообщения: спорить и что-то доказывать он не счёл необходимым, собственно, он уже несколько пожалел, что поддался порыву и купил что-то не только для себя.

– Итак, каков наш план? – уточнил привычно улыбающийся Мик, вернувшись в комнату через несколько минут уже с пустыми руками. – Или пока смиренно ждём ответа?

– Я надеялся на небольшое представление, но раз мне не обломилось, значит, просто ждём, ответ будет с минуты на минуту.

– Ты меня интригуешь, – Мик подтащил один из стульев поближе к Солу и оседлал его, устроив скрещённые руки на спинке, – мы же вроде хотели просто погулять?

– Ну да, всё верно, – немного недоумённо подтвердил Сол и тут же отвлёкся на звук входящего сообщения. Прочитав текст, он едва заметно нахмурился: – Итак, для ночёвки в нашем распоряжении либо роскошный люкс, либо небольшой домик у самого водопада, нужно решить. Остальное по стандартной программе, снаряжение и провиант компания берёт на себя.

– Люкс – заманчиво, конечно, но, боюсь, я его уже не потяну даже в складчину, – отозвался Мик, – так что остаётся только домик. Надеюсь, от шума водопада спасут беруши или что-то подобное.

Сола так и тянуло пройтись по теме финансов в свете недавнего поступка Мика, но он остановил себя, вместо этого сказав совершенно другое:

– Если ты себе представил хибарку на утёсе, то очень ошибся, нам там ничего не помешает, я смотрел описание в сети.

– Полная звукоизоляция? – поднял брови Мик. – Начинаю тебе завидовать – такое отношение что к местным жителям, что к туристам дорогого стоит.

– А почему тогда начинаешь завидовать именно мне?

– Как это почему? Ты же отсюда родом, а значит, с детства видишь и ощущаешь эту заботу.

– Если с такой стороны посмотреть, то да, ощущаю, равно как и любой, кто нашёл здесь дом.

– Звучит заманчиво, – протянул Мик, обдумывая какую-то мысль. – Хорошо, так что там с бронью дома?

– Нужно просто подтвердить. На завтра?

– Да, не стоит терять время нежданного отпуска. Нужно что-то ещё?

– Только хорошее настроение.

– Ну, это запросто. Какие у тебя теперь планы? Вечереет уже.

– Даже не знаю, и вообще, это твоя была идея со свиданиями, так что тебе и думать.

– В таком случае дай мне, пожалуйста, полчаса, – мужчина поднялся. – Есть у меня одна мысль, надо её проверить.

– Не торопись, – улыбнулся Сол.

Мик хмыкнул и ушёл в свою комнату, чтобы спокойно, без спешки подключиться к терминалу и заняться поисками занятия на вечер. Идти куда-то в город на прогулку, если честно, не очень хотелось – слишком уж там много народу, пусть и доброжелательно настроенного, кафе и рестораны – тоже не вариант, ужин уже был, пусть и скомканный, а вот просто посидеть у огромного экрана в гостиной, мимо которой пролегал путь в кухню, с чем-нибудь слабоалкогольным за просмотром отовсюду рекламируемых сегодняшних гонок или какого-нибудь фильма – почему бы и нет?  
Пока он раздумывал и планировал, Сол успел сделать несколько важных уточнений о грядущей поездке и лениво переписывался с отцом, у которого как раз образовалось небольшое окно в расписании, а точнее, время, проведённое в дороге.

– Ты не занят? – отвлёк его от этого занятия почти неслышно вернувшийся Мик. – Предлагаю переместиться в соседнюю комнату, через час начнётся прямая трансляция орбитальных гонок – должно быть, захватывающее зрелище, или можно просто оценить какую-нибудь местную киноновинку, их выбор огромен.

– Я предпочту что-то более реальное, – Сол не был большим фанатом гонок, но всё же неплохо разбирался в них, как и практически любой житель этой планеты, – дай мне минуту, я закончу разговор, – он указал на как раз подавший сигнал коммуникатор.

– Отлично, – Мик и сам склонялся к первому варианту – просто из технического интереса, оценить хотелось бы скорость движения кораблей и их манёвренность, – я пока закажу всё необходимое, – и тоже уткнулся в средство связи.

Попрощавшись с отцом – все важное уже было сказано раньше, а остальное вполне могло подождать, – Сол насмешливо заметил:

– Как-то без особого пыла у тебя вышло приглашение на свидание, практически выпрашивать пришлось.

– Потому что я не расцениваю этот вечер с такой точки зрения, – пожал плечами Мик. – Нормальное свидание будет завтра – природа, водопад и отсутствие посторонних. А тут – почти рутина, как на нашем корабле в кают-компании.

– То есть в обычные дни производить впечатление на любимого человека не нужно? – подколол Сол. – Что ты заказал, кстати?

– Любимый человек ответит тем же, а не будет вредничать, – не остался в долгу Мик. – Я уж не знаю, с какой стороны к тебе ещё подойти, если честно, ты то чуть ли не в ближайшую чёрную дыру меня посылаешь, то подарки делаешь и находишь всё необходимое для предложенной прогулки. Прости, не хотел обидеть, – мужчина потёр лицо руками, стряхивая с себя остаточную нервозность и ответил на второй вопрос: – Заказал всякую мелочь в качестве закуски и слабоалкогольные напитки, благо помню, что ты употреблял на общих посиделках.

– А ты ожидал, что я начну тебе серенады петь и смотреть влюблёнными глазами, внимая каждому слову? У нас пари, я выполняю его условия. Да, ты мне симпатичен, я вполне в состоянии представить тебя в качестве потенциального любовника, но это не меняет моего характера, – Сол говорил спокойно, не пытаясь задеть или утаить правду, хотя, если честно, он предпочёл бы не продолжать этот разговор: как-то не подходил он для спокойного ненапряжного вечера, особенно если учесть, что начинался тот с обычной шутливой подколки.

– Я просто ожидал какой-то одной линии поведения, – хмыкнул Мик. – Ладно, проехали. Пойду пока закончу ужин, курьер будет почти к началу трансляции, кстати, у них много заказов.

– Неудивительно, многие сегодня собираются выпить в приятной компании и поболеть за любимую команду. Буду у себя.

Нет, снова устроившийся за столом на кухне Мик прекрасно знал, что характер у Сола, мягко говоря, не сахар, но эмоциональные качели последних дней привели к вот такому недосрыву, о котором мужчина уже успел пожалеть. Да и Сол прав, он же ему ничего не обещал сверх оговорённого, так что его чувства – это только его проблема. Мик вздохнул. Потенциальный любовник, так, кажется? Этого было бы мало, он знал за собой такую особенность – «моё – значит, моё на как можно больший срок», если вторая сторона не против, но Сол ко всему прочему собирался остаться на родной планете, так что и тут облом по всем фронтам. Что ж, раз возлюбленный хочет, чтобы на него производили впечатление, он попробует что-нибудь придумать…

В дверь позвонили спустя чуть больше чем через час, Мик уже поел, но не спешил уходить из кухни, так что до двери он успел добраться первым. Забрав заказ и заверив курьера, что в небольшом опоздании нет ничего страшного, мужчина прошёл в гостиную, сервировал небольшой столик, по-видимому, предназначенный как раз для таких случаев, и лишь после этого коротко постучал в дверь чужой комнаты.

– Сол, радость моя, всё готово.

– Прозвучало очень заманчиво, – парень почти сразу вышел из комнаты, а ещё он выглядел немного сонным, словно успел задремать.

– Всё для тебя, – улыбнулся Мик, пропуская его вперёд. – Выбирай место поудобнее и наслаждайся.

Сол едва заметно улыбнулся: кажется, кто-то решил всё же превратить этот вечер в свидание.

– Спасибо, – он устроился на диване и похлопал рукой рядом с собой: – Присоединяйся.

– С удовольствием, – Мик и правда уселся на указанное место, оставив между собой и парнем зазор шириной меньше ладони, вручил ему наполненный только что стакан, взял свой и уточнил: – За что пьём? За какую-то команду, – кивок в сторону экрана, где комментатор уже рассказывал о подготовке к гонке, – или за тебя и этот вечер? Склоняюсь ко второму варианту.

– Что нам мешает выпить за то и другое? – Сол чуть приподнял стакан, как бы отдавая дань своим словам.

– Хорошо, но начнём всё же с тебя, – Мик сделал то же самое и немного пригубил свой напиток. – И да, за кого ты планируешь болеть?

– На самом деле это неважно, – пожал плечами Сол, – но если брать чисто технические характеристики, то за столичную команду, хотя у их противников есть весьма приличный пилот, иногда люди решают больше, чем техника, – парень пропустил несколько сезонов, но это не значило, что он не успел ознакомиться со списком участников, найдя там знакомые имена.

– Да, Лира рассказывала про какую-то особо запомнившуюся ей гонку, – хмыкнул Мик, припомнив эмоциональный рассказ девушки о технической стороне происходящего. – А ты ни в чём подобном не участвовал случайно?

– Нет, – покачал головой Сол, – болтался рядом в подростковом возрасте, этого скрывать не буду, всё же есть определённое очарование в быстрых кораблях и их отчаянных пилотах, но не более этого. Хотя одно время я задумывался о чём-то подобном, – парень не очень любил говорить о себе, тем более с теми, кто уже составил своё мнение о нём, но сейчас ситуация была немного другой, так что он решил не скрытничать, – но отец быстро объяснил, что это не моя стезя, и отправил учиться.

– Вот про очарование – ты прав, – улыбнулся Мик, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку дивана. – Хотя у меня, например, скорости реакции не хватило бы управлять подобной красавицей, – он кивнул на один из кораблей ярко-красного цвета, команда которого как раз общалась с корреспондентом, – а вот покопаться внутри, понять, что там к чему и как это что-то улучшить – совсем другое дело…

– Ты хороший инженер, так что всё в твоих руках, – улыбнулся Сол, – было бы желание.

– Была такая мысль, но тут дело в том, что, во-первых, мне нравится наша команда, и бросать ребят и капитана я бы не хотел, а во-вторых, не придёшь же вот так, буквально с улицы, с предложением своих услуг, верно? – резонно возразил Мик. – Посмотрим, как жизнь повернётся, тех астероидов тоже никто не ожидал.

– Да уж, астероидов – так точно. О, скоро старт! – Сол воодушевился и чуть подался вперёд, словно бы случайно касаясь руки Мика.

– Завидный энтузиазм, – тот улыбнулся и тоже перевёл взгляд на экран.

Сол не был слишком азартным болельщиком, но всё же был в состоянии оценить то, что происходит перед ними. Хотя спустя какое-то время он начал ловить себя на том, что больше внимания уделяет сосредоточенному выражению на лице Мика: он видел такое прежде, только когда тот копался в своих железках, и, если честно, именно оно цепляло больше всего.

– Нет, ну вот как они это сделали?! – наконец не выдержал инженер, возмущённо посмотрев на Сола. – На такой скорости и при таком угле поворота корабль должен был двигаться по другой траектории! Изменили систему стабилизации, что ли? – и мужчина снова переключился на действо на экране.

– Ну да, кто о чём! – рассмеялся Сол.

– Нет-нет, сама гонка весьма интересна, – тут же открестился Мик, – я с самого начала болею за эту команду, но вот техническая реализация некоторых манёвров…

– Этими ребятами сделаны многие открытия, принёсшие славу Эридану. Кажется, их ангар был бы идеальным местом, где стоило бы назначить тебе свидание, – самое интересное, что Сол действительно раздумывал над тем, как можно было бы устроить подобное.

– Шутишь? – Мик даже отвлёкся от происходящего на трассе. – Чтобы ты видел только мою спину, пока я общался бы с гонщиками и инженерами на сугубо профессиональные темы и копался там, где позволят? Нет, идея отличная, я бы тебя после этого на руках носил, но свидание подразумевает, что интересно на нём будет обоим участникам.

– За тобой достаточно интересно наблюдать, когда ты так увлечён, так что я, пожалуй, пережил бы. Смотри! Говорю же, оборудование – ещё не всё. Люди важнее.

– Если что, отказываться от подобной экскурсии я не буду ни под каким видом, – и Мик послушно всмотрелся в рискованные манёвры пилотов.

Сол же вновь откинулся на спинку, неторопливо потягивая свой напиток, но при этом сосредоточившись на происходящем на экране: первый этап гонки подходил к концу.

– Ты обмолвился, что отец отправил тебя учиться, – наконец задумчиво протянул Мик, когда на экране снова появился корреспондент, фонтанирующий эмоциями и рассказывающий о результатах первого этапа. – Не на кулинара же, правильно? На мой взгляд, это не та профессия, которую стоит получать после животворящего пинка родителя.

– Кулинария – это хобби, а учился я на факультете межрасовых отношений. Неплохо для простого кока, не так ли?

– Да что ты так привязался к этому определению? – покосился на него Мик. – И, насколько я знаю, бесполезным тебя называли не с целью обидеть или унизить, а желая подколоть.

– Когда одно и то же повторяют постоянно, оно уже не кажется просто подколкой, можешь мне поверить. Впрочем, это всё в прошлом, я действительно благодарен капитану за то, что он тогда меня подобрал – ситуация была паршивой, да и каждый из команды умудрился хоть чему-то меня научить. Всё к лучшему. Тебе долить?

– Ну, извини, за других я не в ответе, а там, на шлюпке, нервы сдавали, – покаялся инженер. – Долей, пожалуйста, и про себя не забудь.

– Я же сказал – всё в прошлом, – заверил его Сол, наполняя почти опустевшие стаканы.

– Спасибо. И какой же урок ты извлёк из общения со мной, не поделишься?

– Всё ещё продолжаю его извлекать. Учусь идти на компромиссы, – Сол улыбнулся, показывая, что его слова не нужно полностью принимать всерьёз. – А вообще, ты непрошибаемо упорный и умеешь добиваться поставленных целей, при этом не отмахиваясь от чужого мнения, а даже наоборот, прислушиваясь к нему, хотя иногда возникает ощущение, что слышишь только то, что хочешь услышать. И я сейчас не о нашей ситуации говорю, а в принципе. У тебя действительно есть чему поучиться.

– Наша ситуация – частный случай, а значит, часть общего, – негромко рассмеялся Мик, – но в целом ты прав. И на этой радужной ноте можно тебя приобнять? Так сидеть будет удобнее, – и мужчина состроил максимально просительное выражение лица.

– Я должен всесторонне рассмотреть этот вопрос, – в привычной несколько высокомерной манере заявил Сол, а потом рассмеялся: – А сам-то как думаешь? – не дожидаясь ответа, он сам притянул Мика ближе. – Я весьма непостоянное существо, но я уже сделал определённые выводы о том, что будет дальше, и даже отчасти поделился ими с тобой. Так что, думаю, будет весьма уместно ещё и поцеловать меня – где-нибудь через ещё этап гонки, столько времени тебе хватит, чтобы решиться?

– О, ну раз мне предоставили относительную свободу действий… – Сол тут же оказался в кольце тёплых рук, окончательно прижатый к мужчине, а его губ коснулись чужие – снова едва-едва обозначая намерение. – Надо же, я даже не получил в морду, – притворно изумился Мик, не пряча бесенят в глазах, и прежде чем Сол успел хоть как-то отреагировать, заткнул возлюбленного уже настоящим крепким поцелуем.

Раздался сигнал начала следующего этапа, но оба не торопились обращать внимание на происходящее на экране.

– Ммм, ты всё-таки потрясающий, – через приличный промежуток времени заметил Мик, не спеша выпускать Сола из объятий и откровенно им любуясь. – И, кажется, я люблю тебя ещё больше, чем раньше.

– Не переусердствуй с признаниями, – фыркнул Сол, но в его голосе явно не хватало яда.

– Могу повторить: я тебя люблю, – голос звучал ровно и уверенно, – несмотря на всю твою вредность, а может, и благодаря ей, – Мик чмокнул Сола в нос и сел ровнее, тем не менее, оставив одну руку на плечах парня. – Продолжаем смотреть? И через этап продолжим отвлекаться, как ты и предлагал, – если бы Сол был новым знакомым, имя которого забудешь через пару часов, Мик уже перешёл бы к более активным действиям, но торопиться сейчас значило бы оскорбить его, так что стоит дать им обоим передышку.

– Ага и ещё парочка поцелуев в особенно удачных моментах, – Сол с одной стороны был благодарен за такую рассудительность, с другой сожалел о ней. Хотелось ли ему урвать от этого пари чуть больше? Может быть, но и спокойное тепло рядом тоже много значило.

– Обязательно, – с самым серьёзным видом подтвердил Мик.

Следующий этап захватил их обоих даже больше, возможно, из-за того, что они пришли к некому соглашению между собой, но Мик по-прежнему крепко обнимал Сола, радуясь его доверию и ответной реакции, и периодически касался губами чужого виска, решив продолжить поцелуи чуть позже, когда будет второй перерыв. Сол ещё пару раз подливал им выпивку и весьма метко комментировал происходящее на экране. Мик улыбался и возражал, высказывая свою точку зрения, иногда не совпадающую с озвученной парнем, снова ругал или хвалил действия пилотов и вообще наслаждался этим вечером.

Начало третьего этапа они снова проворонили, увлёкшись друг другом, но всё же сумели остановиться и вернуться к просмотру.

– Люди, конечно, важнее, но и техника решает многое, – подытожил Мик результаты гонок. – Потрясающее зрелище. И ты тоже, – он коротко чмокнул Сола в чуть припухшие губы с лёгким привкусом алкоголя и добавил: – Во сколько у нас завтра начинается день?

– Флайер будет ждать в десять – я решил, что нет нужды вскакивать с рассветом. Надеюсь, ты не против?

– Нет, всё нормально, – отрицательно покачал головой Мик, прикидывая планы на утро. – Уже поздно, наводим порядок и спать?

– Да, лучше именно так, – несколько неохотно согласился Сол.

– Что-то не так? – Мик склонился к парню и заглянул ему в глаза.

– О нет, всё как раз очень правильно, – в комплекте со словами шла успокаивающая улыбка.

– Ну, как скажешь, – ещё один не слишком жадный поцелуй лишним точно не будет, а после Мик ласкающим движением провёл ладонью по спине Сола и поднялся. – Итак, нас ждёт небольшая уборка.

– Да, я уже понял, – фыркнул Сол, – и, пожалуй, я закажу нам завтрак часам к девяти, как думаешь, успеем? – говоря, парень вспомнил недавнюю шутку Мика: они действительно напоминали давно женатую пару.

– В походе готовить будешь сам, договорились? – усмехнулся тот, собирая посуду и пустые упаковки со столика. – Думаю, успеем. Прихвати вот это, пожалуйста.

– Я не очень хорош с костром, котелком и прочим, – выполняя его просьбу, признался Сол, – хотя стоянки должны быть неплохо оборудованы, разберёмся.

– А я соскучился по твоей готовке, – вздохнул Мик. – Ладно, будем вместе стряпать. Ну вот, теперь вроде всё в порядке. Доброй ночи, Сол, до завтра.

– Доброй ночи, – эхом ответил ему Сол, но прежде чем уйти в свою комнату, втянул Мика в неторопливый поцелуй, а тот окончательно уверился, что с утра, ещё до курьера с завтраком, стоит сделать ещё один заказ. Просто на всякий случай…

* * *

Утро началось весьма бодро: Сол с кем-то довольно громко спорил по телефону на одном из диалектов Эридана, причём он явно старался не разбудить спящего за стеной Мика, но в пылу спора не смог сдерживаться. Потом были два курьера, второй – с завтраком, и только это заставило парня распрощаться со своим собеседником и наконец обратить внимание на полностью проснувшегося и успевшего привести себя в порядок Мика.

Неторопливо поцеловав его, Сол выдохнул:

– Доброе утро.

– Доброе, – улыбнулся Мик, неохотно отпустив парня. – Какие-то проблемы у нас или у тебя, или волноваться не о чем?

– Волноваться не о чем, – заверил его Сол и неохотно пояснил: – Отец навязал нам свой транспорт. Я, конечно, понимаю его мотивы, но предпочёл бы особо не выделяться, этот поход только для нас двоих, и не хотелось бы испортить его чужим вниманием.

– Мы можем сбежать? – хулигански уточнил Мик. – Или не стоит нервировать родителя ещё больше?

– В этой звёздной системе мы сбежать не можем, – Сол покачал головой. Впрочем, он не выглядел хоть сколько-то опечаленным этой ситуацией, скорее, это было привычным и, может, даже несколько успокаивающим фактором, – но я буквально чудом выклянчил флайер, почти ничем не отличающийся от обычных такси вроде того, на котором мы прибыли сюда. Так что, надеюсь, пронесёт, к тому же на Эридане свято чтят право на личную жизнь. Здесь даже сплетен почти нет, представляешь?

– С трудом, если честно, но охотно в это верю: люди тут весьма доброжелательны. Ладно, не будем терять время? Завтрак, сборы, дорога?

– Всё верно. Завтрак уже на столе, если что.

Они и правда не задержались, подойдя на стоянку к назначенному времени. Мик улыбался, предвкушая пару дней наедине с Солом и изумительной красоты природой: второе свидание должно быть гораздо лучше первого, и он со своей стороны сделает для этого всё возможное.

– Доброе утро, – водитель с радушной улыбкой был уже знаком.

Получив ответные приветствия, он проследил за тем, чтобы пассажиры пристегнулись, и только после этого поднялся с земли. Солу даже не пришлось напоминать про стекло, обеспечивающее приватность, и неудивительно: этот человек работал на их семью уже не первый год и знал основные требования каждого. Мик уже ничему не удивлялся, просто приняв как данность все непонятности вокруг парня и просто наслаждаясь отпуском и компанией.

Водитель заложил приличный круг над городом, словно для того, чтобы гость мог оценить открывающийся вид, и Сол решил этим воспользоваться, рассказывая о зданиях, мимо которых они пролетали. Оказалось, он действительно много знал об Эридане и был прекрасным рассказчиком, если переставал ёршиться, а Мик всё больше проникался этой планетой, начиная задумываться о возможности поселиться здесь лет через несколько.

Город закончился, резко уступая место лесу, внизу виднелась сеть дорог, которые явно пытались построить, не вредя природе, и у эриданцев это явно получилось. Зелень листвы, привычная взгляду землян, мешалась с яркими цветами местной растительности, фиолетовые, алые и непроглядно-черные кроны ломали представление о времени года, а когда на горизонте показался водопад, всё стало ещё сложнее: среди водной взвеси виднелись словно покрытые снегом деревья со знакомым силуэтом.

– Снежные ели, – заметив направление взгляда Мика, пояснил Сол, – ещё одно из чудес Эридана, они растут только здесь и стоят того, чтобы взглянуть на них ближе. Ласло, – нажав кнопку на переговорном устройстве, позвал водителя парень, – ты не мог бы подлететь чуть ближе и включить динамики?

– Будет сделано, – спокойно отозвался тот, отправляя машину в вираж.

– Стоит познакомиться с этим местом именно так, – пояснил спутнику Сол, – ты поймёшь, почему.

– Звуки слышатся по-разному на земле и в воздухе? – уточнил совершенно очарованный видом сверху Мик.

– Кто знает, – Сол только улыбался, видя искренний восторг своего спутника, а у Мика глаза разбегались от такой красоты внизу.

– Потрясающе, – благоговейным почти шёпотом выдал он. – Эх, жаль, я в прошлый отпуск так высоко не забирался…

– Зато теперь мне есть чем тебя удивить без особого труда, – с ехидцей отметил Сол.

– Ты в последние дни только этим и занимаешься, – фыркнул Мик, на секунду оторвавшись от созерцания и посмотрев на него, – чем ещё больше влюбляешь в себя, кстати.

– Может, в этом и заключается мой коварный замысел?

– А какова конечная цель этого замысла? – инженер полностью развернулся к нему. – Знаешь, если бы не необходимость тебе остаться здесь и не моя работа, связанная с полётами, я бы уже задумывался о покупке колец и дома на этой планете, – вот так, мимоходом, признался Мик. Ну а что? У них и так всё через пень-колоду.

– Ну, дом, допустим, уже есть, – фыркнул Сол, – и кольца, кстати, тоже, фамильные, – последнее прозвучало почти угрожающе, пусть и с искренней улыбкой. – Так что мне осталось тебя уволить, и всё в порядке, личную жизнь себе устроил.

Мик пару секунд пристально смотрел на парня, пытаясь понять, шутит он или вполне серьёзен.

– Знаешь, я почему-то уже не сомневаюсь, что «простому коку» это вполне по силам, вот только сидеть на твоей шее я не буду, а работодатели передо мной в очередь ещё не выстраиваются, так что давай отложим этот разговор до лучших времён.

– Не говори ерунды, никто тебя здесь силой держать не собирается. И, на всякий случай, в компании, которой принадлежало наше корыто, я не имею никакой власти, – Солу отчего-то показалось правильным это уточнить.

– Я не об этом, – отмахнулся Мик, – и всё нормально, правда, – он ободряюще улыбнулся и снова посмотрел в окно: они уже начали снижение.

Вскоре машина опустилась на одну из платформ перед отелем. Вышедший Мик в пару широких шагов обошёл флайер, пока их водитель копался в багажнике, доставая рюкзаки, открыл вторую дверь и галантно предложил Солу руку.

– А что? – улыбнулся инженер в ответ на несколько удивлённый взгляд. – Наше свидание уже началось, позволь за тобой немного поухаживать.

Сол закатил глаза, но на руку всё же оперся, пусть и едва заметно.

– Не перегни с галантностью, – не удержался он от шпильки.

– Ты же не девушка, – рассмеялся Мик, – так что усердствовать точно не буду. Спасибо, – он забрал у Ласло свой рюкзак и огляделся. – Так, и где наш домик? Или нам в главное здание?

– В этом нет необходимости, я подтвердил наш приезд по сети ещё на подлёте, карту и код от двери прислали ответным сообщением. Спасибо, Ласло, ты можешь быть свободен, – с благодарной улыбкой обратился Сол к водителю, – дальше мы сами.

– Как пожелаете, – откликнулся тот. – До встречи.

– Тогда идём? Водопад ждёт.

Парень согласно кивнул и пошёл в ту сторону, откуда чётче всего слышался рёв воды, забирая прилично в сторону от маячащего перед глазами основного здания. Тропинка петляла и вилась под ногами до тех пор, пока они не вышли к небольшому домику на самом краю утёса, который нависал над с грохотом падающей водой.

– Ого… – восхищённо выдохнул Мик, подойдя ближе к обрыву и обозревая открывшуюся картину. – И почему нам в прошлый раз про это место не рассказывали?

– Возможно, потому что здесь как раз велись работы? – пожал плечами Сол. – Но я уже говорил, что только рад этому.

– Спасибо, радость моя, это прекрасное место для романтического свидания, – Мик обернулся к подошедшему парню и обнял его. – Пойдём посмотрим, что нам оставила любезная администрация, и гулять?

– Хороший план. Здесь есть канатная дорога, кстати, – тоном искусителя предложил Сол.

– И на ней прокатимся, – кивнул Мик, согласный на любое предложение, лишь бы быть рядом с вот таким довольным жизнью и его обществом парнем.

– Вот и определились на ближайшее будущее. А теперь обрати внимание на наше скромное жилище.

– Да-да, я помню про необходимость разместиться, – заверил его мужчина, не торопясь, тем не менее, разжимать руки, он вообще прижал Сола поближе и втянул в долгий поцелуй.

– Ммм, это лестно, конечно, – Сол неохотно отстранился, – но так мы с тобой с места не сойдём.

– Иду, иду, – Мик со вздохом отпустил его и не спеша, любуясь буйством красок вокруг, пошёл к месту их будущей ночёвки.

Домик казался игрушечным, идеально вписывающимся в пейзаж, но при этом даже не открывая дверь можно было быть уверенным, что в нём есть все необходимое.

Несмотря на его малые размеры, внутри оказалось светло и довольно просторно – огромные окна в единственной комнате и кухне и ничего лишнего, минимум мебели и техники. Мик, опустив свой рюкзак прямо на пол в прихожей, поочерёдно заглянул во все двери, усмехнувшись при взгляде на широкую кровать, сунул нос в полный холодильник и, оценив ассортимент бутылочек в ванной, вернулся к Солу.

– Стесняюсь спросить, если это – скромный домик, как тогда будет выглядеть полный люкс, который нам предлагали? – с улыбкой уточнил он. – Но тут реально здорово, правда.

– Если есть желание, посмотри фото на сайте. Но как по мне, домик значительно лучше, хотя бы потому что вокруг никого, кроме нас.

– Нет, не хочу. Итак, каков наш маршрут? И куда ведёт канатная дорога, отсюда вниз или куда-то дальше?

– Канатка ведёт к самому высокому месту парка, – Сол прикрыл глаза, словно вспоминая, – но мы начнём со снежных елей, если ты не против. Хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на них вблизи.

– Всё, что захочешь.

Мику явно не терпелось пройтись по узким тропкам, коснуться колючих или гладких ветвей местных кустов и деревьев, полюбоваться ярким оперением бесстрашно проносящихся прямо над головой птиц и необычной расцветкой разных мелких зверьков, совершенно не боящихся людей, поэтому Сол только улыбнулся такому энтузиазму и, заперев дверь дома, потянул инженера в нужном направлении.

– Природа Эридана изначально была настоящим подарком для колонистов, – парень не торопясь шагал по тропинке, радуясь тому, что её ширина позволяла им идти плечом к плечу. – Почти не было необходимости в терраформировании, даже напротив, её хотелось сохранить такой, какая она есть. Ты и сам видишь, насколько здесь красиво.

– Мало кому так везло, – согласно кивнул Мик. – Я за почти десяток лет видел много разных планет, и действительно красивых и интересных было, скажем так, немного.

– Да, это так. Сюда, чуть сократим путь, хочу, чтобы ты увидел их именно так, – Сол нырнул в неприметное ответвление между деревьями, не давая Мику возможности возразить.

Несколько минут по-прежнему неспешным шагом, и вот они уже на небольшой поляне, куда солнечный свет не может пробраться в полной мере из-за густо переплетённых ветвей. Здесь сумрачно и вместе с тем уютно, деревья словно тянулись друг к другу и к тем, кто решился нарушить их покой. Даже звук падающей воды словно отступил в сторону – момент, застывший во времени.

– Тебе нравится?

– Очень, – Мик осторожно погладил по колючей лапе ближайшую как минимум вековую, судя по толщине ствола, ель. – Так странно, как будто на Земле в зимнем лесу оказался…

– Ты был там? На Земле? – требовательно уточнил Сол: он сам так и не добрался до этой планеты, и его это несколько угнетало.

– Был. Один раз, как раз в конце зимы в том полушарии, – кивнул инженер. – Рядом с космодромом был почти бескрайний лес и множество таких же елей, тёмно-зелёных, покрытых снегом. И очень холодно, уже через пару минут на улице хочется только вернуться на корабль или хотя бы в любое тёплое помещение. Не представляю, как там живут люди.

– Наверно, они просто привыкли или тепло одеваются. Но здесь-то тебе не холодно, – Сол коснулся его щеки, словно бы собираясь в этом убедиться, но на деле лишь для того, чтобы удобнее было поцеловать пребывающего в своих воспоминаниях мужчину.

– Здесь есть ты, и это главное, – светло улыбнулся Мик в ответ.

– Ты сказал это так, словно я центр твоего мира, лестно.

Мик не стал в очередной раз говорить, что любит, вместо этого просто снова обнял его, прижав к груди, и замер, прислушавшись к тихому дыханию Сола, негромкому рокоту водопада, шуршанию травы где-то совсем рядом и прочим звукам природы.

Яркая птичка опустилась на лапу ели рядом с ними, нарушая некое оцепенение, что царило на поляне, пусть это состояние и не тяготило мужчин.

– Пойдём дальше? – голос Сола звучал несколько хрипло. – Не то чтобы мне было плохо здесь и сейчас, но мы вроде выбрались на прогулку.

– Да, идём, – Мик отпустил его и, подобрав с земли маленькую еловую ветку, уточнил: – Куда теперь? Просто прямо, или тут есть ещё совершенно особенные места вроде этого?

– Тут все места особенные, но мы с тобой пойдём к канатной дороге, по пути стараясь увидеть как можно больше.

– Хорошо.

Мик после секундного раздумья взял Сола за руку, и они направились дальше, по дороге делясь впечатлениями – падал ли свет через ветви, образуя интересный узор, пела ли скрытая в листве птица, мелькнул ли хвост мелкого зверька за деревьями – всё это цепляло взгляд и заставляло замереть на миг, обратить внимание спутника и восхититься вместе с ним. В многоголосии леса их шаги были почти не слышны, они словно растворялись, при этом продолжая крепко держаться друг за друга, остро понимая важность этого прикосновения. Сол сознательно заложил приличный крюк до канатной дороги, чтобы не терять этого чувства и поражаясь тому, когда идущий рядом мужчина успел стать настолько важен: его не хотелось отпускать ни сейчас, ни впредь.

А Мик, пожалуй, впервые в жизни пожалел, что вскоре ему снова придётся улететь, оставив Сола – неизвестно, когда он сможет вернуться, да и будут ли его тут ждать? Любимое дело, работа, ответственность перед командой – и любимый человек и неизвестные пока перспективы, если он останется. Что перевесит? Мик не знал. Но у него точно есть ещё несколько дней блаженного ничегонеделания, и о том, что делать дальше, он подумает чуть позже, сейчас не стоит накручивать себя и расстраивать Сола печалью на физиономии.

Спустя почти час неторопливой прогулки они вышли на более широкую тропинку, а впереди послышались голоса. Мик несколько недовольно поморщился, но шага не сбавил и разжимать пальцы не спешил.

– К сожалению, это место весьма популярно, – заметив выражение его лица, сказал Сол, – но оно того стоит.

– Я ведь говорил, что главное – твоя компания, – отозвался Мик. – О, да тут не хуже…

– И это только начало, пойдём, – Сол проигнорировал собравшихся туристов, многие из которых выглядели как выходцы с других планет, и потянул Мика к подъёмнику – здесь не было чёткой очереди, и никто никого не останавливал.

Кабинки были небольшими, всего на нескольких человек, так что они единолично заняли одну и начали неспешный подъём к самой высокой точке заповедника. Видимость была несколько ограничена, и не получалось оценить, на какой высоте они от земли, возможно, так было даже лучше, но чуть адреналина бы тоже не помешало. Хотя мысль об этом промелькнула и улетучилась: гораздо интереснее оказалось снова неспешно целоваться, с каждым разом всё больше подстраиваясь друг под друга и запоминая, кому что именно больше нравится.

Поцелуи не хотелось прерывать, но всё заканчивается, и этот неторопливый подъём – в том числе, и нужно было обратить внимание на происходящее за пределами нежных прикосновений и сбитого дыхания. Мик, всё так же держа Сола за руку, вышел первым и, только дождавшись, пока его спутник ступит на ровную площадку, повернулся в сторону гремевшего водопада, оценивая вид. Сол только улыбнулся, видя его очарованность, и указал на одну из небольших беседок, что стояли вокруг обзорной площадки.

– Тут так здорово, – поделился Мик, посмотрев вниз, когда они уже устроились внутри на длинной, вдоль всей стены, скамейке. – Чудесное место для романтического свидания.

Сол не стал ничего говорить, лишь притянул его ближе.

Воздух пьянил, как и чужое тепло, а обвитые лианами стены беседки создавали иллюзию уединения. Но всё же о присутствии других людей полностью забыть не вышло – голоса, полные восхищения, свободно долетали до ушей, так что забыться друг в друге не вышло бы при всём желании. Да и день уже давно перевалил за середину, так что Сол, уже чувствуя пока ещё слабое, но возмущение организма, со вздохом напомнил о необходимости спуститься вниз, чтобы можно было зайти в кафе и пообедать. Мик против не был, и вот уже очередная кабинка спускается в самый низ, к подножию водопада.

– Я помню, что обещал приготовить что-то самому по возможности, – Солу не нужны были любезно выставленные знаки, чтобы добраться до нужного места, собственно, как и любому другому: аромат специй и готовящейся еды уверенно звал к себе, – но не хочется тратить на это время, если честно.

– Успеешь ещё, – хмыкнул Мик. – Утром, например.

– Вот утром мне точно будет хотеться готовить, – ехидно ответил Сол и добавил гораздо тише, почти выдохнул на ухо Мику, заставив его поёжиться от дуновения тёплого воздуха по коже: – У меня были определённые планы на ночь, знаешь ли.

– И какие же? – состроил удивлённое лицо тот. – Устроим любование звёздным небом?

– Скорее, обнажённым тобой под звёздным небом, – без капли смущения ответил Сол, – и не только любование. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я описал, что и как хочу с тобой сделать? Или проще сразу перейти к наглядной демонстрации?

– Прямо так к делу? – прозвучало гораздо серьёзнее. – Не иначе, воздух тут особенный… Хорошо, но давай всё же перекусим и закончим нашу прогулку, эксгибиционизмом я не страдаю и делиться с окружающими твоим вниманием тем более не хочу.

– Думаю, мои планы не очень отличаются от твоих собственных, – пожал плечами Сол, подходя к дверям кафе и пропуская выходящую из них пожилую пару, – просто я первым сказал об этом вслух.

– Рад, что мы достигли взаимопонимания, – чопорно кивнул Мик и тут же широко улыбнулся: – Ну как, похоже на твою манеру изъясняться?

– Не дотягиваешь, нужно тренироваться, лет через десять получится, – тоном строгого учителя ответил Сол.

Они наконец-то оказались среди тихого гула разговоров и маленьких уютных столиков, к одному из которых парень тут же направился.

– Я понял, обещаю исправиться.

Это перешучивание помогло Мику наконец полностью взять себя в руки и побороть желание утащить парня обратно в тот уединённый домик и никуда не выпускать: во-первых, подобное было бы неуважением по отношению к самому Солу, он же не древний предок человека, у которого всех ухаживаний – дубиной по голове, а во-вторых – к этому прекрасному месту, так благотворно подействовавшему на них обоих.

– Если честно, это совсем не то, на что стоит тратить время. – Сол позволил себе и дальше продолжать ничего не значащий на первый взгляд разговор, – ведь как бы ты ни говорил, на самом деле ты знаешь, что ничем не отличаешься от остальных и не имеешь права действительно считать их ниже себя. Прости за этот момент, – к счастью, официант появился очень вовремя, и Солу не пришлось объяснять, к чему была эта тирада.

Мик промолчал, полностью принимая такую точку зрения, и уткнулся в меню.

За обедом продолжили разговор об Эридане, заповеднике и впечатлениях о недавней прогулке. Сол с лёгким поддразниванием предложил собеседнику побыть гидом на остальную часть прогулки и продемонстрировать места, где тот когда-то побывал, на что Мик резонно возразил, что с того времени прошло уже больше пяти лет, так что что-то здесь вполне могло поменяться, но в целом он не против. Дальнейший разговор был немного неловким, словно просто попытка убить время, как и оставшаяся прогулка, так что она не затянулась.

Уединённый домик на краю обрыва манил, обещая тишину и уют, а тепло руки в ладони заставляло чуть прибавить шагу, чтобы как можно скорее оказаться в куда более подходящих условиях, чем та же беседка среди листвы.

– Какой ты всё-таки потрясающий… – выдохнул Мик, когда за ними наконец закрылась дверь, и можно было дать себе волю – например, действительно подхватить парня на руки и, поцеловав, отнести в комнату, где стояла широкая и наверняка удобная кровать.

Если Сол и был с ним не согласен, то требовательные поцелуи не дали ему и шанса возразить, а потом мыслей в голове просто не осталось. Мик же изо всех сил старался сделать всё, чтобы его возлюбленный не разочаровался в принятом решении сблизиться ещё больше, целуя, лаская и нежа, откладывая собственные хотелки на потом: собственное удовольствие меркло по сравнению с чужим расфокусированным взглядом и зацелованными припухшими губами, но то, как Сол тянулся приласкать в ответ или оставить очередную метку на чуть смуглой покрытой испариной коже, здорово сбивало и заставляло мозги отключаться, оставляя лишь желание быть ещё ближе.

За окном уже порядком стемнело, когда двое, дорвавшиеся друг до друга, наконец немного угомонились.

– Свидание определённо прекрасно проходит, – голос Сола звучал лениво, он удобно устроился под боком Мика, чувствуя приятную усталость во всем теле и с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы закрыть глаза и уснуть.

– Более чем, – мужчина, улыбаясь, прижимал к себе своё строптивое сокровище и был совершенно, бессовестно счастлив. Думать о том, что будет завтра, не хотелось, хотелось лишь слышать чужое спокойное дыхание и ловить отголоски недавних приятных ощущений.

Ночь медленно вступала в свои права, оставляя их спящими посреди разворошённой постели.

* * *

Утреннее солнце светило прямо в огромные не зашторенные вчера окна. Мик, проснувшись от того, что в комнате слишком светло, приоткрыл один глаз, обозревая обстановку, и снова закрыл: Сол, свернувшись под его боком, закопался в подушки, и ему свет явно не мешал, а значит, можно ещё немного просто поваляться.

Через какое-то время эту идиллию нарушил тихий звук коммуникатора, оставшегося в кармане сброшенных где-то на подходе к кровати штанов, и мужчина осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла: всё равно стоило сходить до ванной комнаты, заодно и проверит, кто там пишет в такую рань.

Сол проснулся от острого чувства нехватки чего-то или кого-то. На тонкой грани между сном и явью он не до конца понял, что произошло, лишь только ощутил весьма мучительное чувство, которое ему не понравилось, и, лишь открыв глаза, осознал, что это потому что он один в постели. Спустя пару минут в комнате появился Мик, что-то читая с экрана коммуникатора, и, судя по нахмуренным бровям, новости были не очень приятные.

– Что… – парню пришлось откашляться, чтобы продолжить говорить. – Что случилось?

– Я, оказывается, уже пару дней как безработный. В теории – временно, на практике – как получится, – мрачно ответил Мик, не отрываясь от письма. – Капитан ответил и переслал ещё одно сообщение. Подходящего судна у компании нет, экипаж приткнуть некуда, поэтому нам всем, правда, насчёт тебя не знаю, ты уже уволился, выплатили приличную компенсацию и пообещали держать в курсе возможного трудоустройства, – мужчина наконец поднял голову и криво улыбнулся: – Хорошо хоть наше вчерашнее свидание не испортилось этой новостью.

– Мне жаль, – искренне сказал Сол, – я знаю, как ты привязан к экипажу.

– Контакты всех ребят у меня есть, не потеряемся, – Мик опустился на край кровати, небрежно уронив коммуникатор на подушку, и посмотрел на парня. – Да и, может, кто-то за собой позовёт, если куда-то устроится, посмотрим. Ладно, пару дней ещё погуляю, сходим с тобой в какой-нибудь приличный ресторан, что ли, и местный Новый год отметим, а потом буду искать новое место.

– Можешь обратиться в местное отделение своей ассоциации, – явно без особого желания посоветовал Сол. – Но действительно позже.

– Посмотрим, – отмахнулся Мик, – не хочу сейчас об этом думать, если честно.

– Ты и не должен. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты думал только обо мне.

– О, ты, счастье моё, вообще вне конкуренции, – тёплая улыбка в ответ и очередной поцелуй, ожидаемо затянувшийся и переросший в новую ласку, благо кровать по-прежнему удобна, и одеться они ещё не успели.

Солнце уже стояло в зените, когда они наконец выбрались из постели. Сол всё же выполнил своё обещание и занялся их поздним завтраком (или ранним обедом?), а Мик, чтобы не лезть под руку, устроился на стуле у окна и развлекал его байками времён своей учёбы и первых лет работы. Что-то вызывало у Сола смех, что-то – весьма активное негодование, но он явно был благодарен за возможность не скучать, выполняя рутинные, привычные действия, а после, собрав вещи и наведя порядок, они снова ушли гулять и добирать впечатлений.

Они успели достаточно надышаться свежим воздухом и даже покормить местных небольших зверьков, прежде чем Солу позвонили, и он как-то очень официально извинился перед Миком и отошёл в сторону, явно не желая, чтобы у этого разговора были свидетели.

– Наш транспорт уже на месте, – сказал парень, вернувшись через несколько минут, – к сожалению, я буду вынужден покинуть тебя на остаток дня. В качестве извинения могу забронировать столик в ресторане или приготовить тебе ужин, выбирай.

– Завтра начинается местный новый год, – после короткого раздумья ответил Мик, – та самая упомянутая тобой новая страница в жизни, для меня – так буквально. Я принимаю твоё приглашение в ресторан, оно и последующий праздник и будут нашим третьим свиданием, согласен?

– Полностью, – их слова прозвучали весьма торжественно, так что Сол не смог удержаться от короткого смешка. – Нам пора, не будем заставлять Ласло ждать.

– Да, идём, – Мик ещё раз обнял парня, одарил коротким, но крепким поцелуем, и они направились к знакомой площадке для посадки.

Обменявшись быстрыми приветствиями к с водителем, мужчины провели весь полёт, тихо обсуждая увиденное в заповеднике, при этом не переставая крепко держаться за руки.

– До вечера, – когда они приземлились, тихо сказал Сол. В его глазах можно было различить нотки печали, но прежде чем Мик успел что-то спросить, парень поцеловал его и кивком указал на дверь.

– До встречи.

Флайер унёсся, а Мик, вздохнув, пошёл в дом, чтобы снова из него выйти меньше чем через полчаса уже переодетым в повседневную одежду: ему ещё нужно было ещё обзавестить приличным нарядом для похода в ресторан, да и зудящая на краю сознания мысль не давала покоя.

* * *

– Вас можно поздравить? – Ласло позволил себе заговорить, вернувшись на курс.

– Все шатко, – покачал головой Сол: он не собирался отмахиваться от неудобных вопросов, ему сегодня их зададут достаточно, и этот разговор можно было бы считать репетицией.

– Ваш отец как-то сказал, что с первого взгляда знал, кто будет его супругой. Возможно, это семейный дар?

– Едва ли, – рассмеялся Сол, вспоминая момент знакомства с Миком: тогда инженер показался той ещё штучкой со слишком чётким собственным мнением и поразительно мягкими искрами в глазах, – моя матушка была идеальной, Мик же… – парень запнулся, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. – Он даже не с Эридана. Всё действительно сложно, и я не хочу об этом.

– И всё же? Вы выглядите счастливым, несмотря ни на что, не хотелось бы, чтобы это менялось.

– Мне тоже, Ласло, мне тоже. Как думаешь, ему пойдёт свадебный костюм в традициях нашей планеты?

Водитель рассмеялся, но всё же ответил:

– Вы оба будете чудесно выглядеть.

Разговор как-то заглох, а Сол получил сообщение от отца, и его требовалось обдумать, так же, как и распланировать будущую встречу.

* * *

Город шумел в предвкушении праздника, и Мик невольно проникся этим ощущением, улыбаясь встречным местным жителям и таким же туристам, каким был он сам. Настроение потихоньку улучшалось, подарок Солу тоже нашёлся, и мужчина решил ещё немного просто погулять, за первым же поворотом почти столкнувшись с взбудораженной девушкой.

– Лира, привет, – искренне улыбнулся Мик, придержав её за плечи, чтобы та не снесла ещё кого-нибудь. – Куда бежишь?

– Ой, – девушка на миг застыла, словно испуганный зверёк, а потом затараторила: – Привет, прости, меня ребята ждут, а я, как всегда, опаздываю. Кстати, ты занят сейчас?

– Да нет, свободен, как ветер, правда, на вечер есть планы, но до этого ещё несколько часов. А что?

– Пошли со мной, кое с кем познакомлю, – лукаво блестя глазами, предложила девушка. – Поверь, ты не пожалеешь.

– Пойдём, – без особых раздумий согласился Мик.

Девушка понеслась дальше, стараясь, впрочем, не терять Мика из виду, время от времени оглядываясь на него и задорно улыбаясь. Они ещё недолго попетляли по улицам и оказались рядом с каким-то ангаром, куда Лира тут же зашла.

– Эй, парни! – хлопнувшая дверь привлекла внимание копающихся в парочке явно гоночных флайеров мужчин. – Я пришла и привела гостя.

– Гостя? О, коллега, – явно оценив загоревшийся взгляд Мика, хмыкнул один из мужчин. – Ну, здравствуй, мы тут латаем ласточек после гонок. Присоединяйся.

– Что, серьёзно? – изумился инженер. – С радостью!

Следующие почти три часа пролетели незаметно. Мик, к счастью, обладал достаточными практическими знаниями и навыками, чтобы понимать, чего хотят добиться новые знакомые, а те по достоинству оценили чужое желание узнавать что-то новое.

– Так, всё, – Брайан – тот самый мужчина, что пригласил Мика помочь – закрыл последний кожух и начал вытирать руки промасленной ветошью, – мы заслужили по пиву, сегодня важный вечер. Кнопка, а ты знаешь, кого приводить в гости, толковый парень.

Пока он говорил, ещё один из мужчин достал из небольшого холодильника в углу тут же запотевшие бутылки, передавая их остальным, в том числе Мику и Лире.

– Не видел тебя раньше на наших тусовках, недавно на Эридане?

– Пара дней как, – тот благодарно кивнул, забирая предложенное. – Гонки ваши, кстати, успел оценить и восхититься, – в процессе знакомства Мик вспомнил, что видел и эти флайеры, и как минимум одного из механиков на недавней трансляции.

– Ну, это были ещё не самые сложные соревнования, – с затаённой гордостью сказал Брайан, а потом впился в Мика внимательным взглядом. – Знаешь, а ты бы нам подошёл, один из ребят подвязался на корабль – надоел адреналин, говорит, а как по мне, всё дело в той, кто на этом корабле штурманом летает, – мужчина беззлобно усмехнулся. – Так что, подумаешь над этим?

– А я как раз с корабля, – отзеркалил его усмешку Мик, – и новое место найти ещё не успел. Хотя, похоже, оно само меня нашло, я согласен поработать с вашей командой.

– Вот и славно. Ты прости, но официальное оформление и вся эта муть не сегодня – праздник, – Брайан протянул Мику свою визитку, – позвони мне завтра к вечеру, и договоримся обо всём подробнее. А теперь мы собирались в бар, ты с нами?

– Спасибо, но у меня есть компания на этот вечер, – мужчина отрицательно покачал головой, заставив Лиру вытаращить на него глаза. – Приятно было познакомиться, и до завтра.

– Эй, – девушка окликнула уже двинувшего к выходу Мика, – передавай привет своей компании, – было видно, что ей несколько неловко, а ещё она с трудом скрывала нотки восхищения, говоря о Соле.

– Обязательно, – Мик ещё раз широко улыбнулся, благодаря девушку за всё, и ушёл: ему ещё нужно было привести себя в приличный вид перед походом в ресторан, да и, может, Сол уже освободился, а он успел соскучиться.

* * *

– Это было довольно непросто, – мужчина в возрасте с благородной сединой в волосах и безупречной осанкой подал расслабленно сидящему в кресле Солу бокал лёгкого вина.

– Как и исполнение твоей просьбы для меня.

– Ты совсем одичал на этом своём корабле, – глаза говорившего лучились тёплой улыбкой, хотя он и пытался казаться строгим и несколько отстранённым.

– Этот путь дался мне не так легко, как хотелось бы, – Сол понял, что отец, скорее всего, в курсе всего, что произошло с ним с момента отлёта с Эридана, но всё же сказал: – Мне повезло, что капитан приютил меня.

– Да, мы очень обязаны этому человеку, и я подумываю о том, чтобы предложить ему и экипажу работу.

– Вот как, – Сол не стал скрывать своего разочарования: он знал, что чужаков не станут держать в системе Эридана, а это значит – дальние рейсы, – впрочем, не могу сказать, что они не заслужили такого предложения. Позаботься о них.

– Почему бы тебе не сделать этого самому? – подначил мужчина.

– Потому что мне ещё слишком многому нужно научиться, моё путешествие это очень наглядно показало. Итак, – Сол посмотрел на часы и допил свой напиток, – спасибо за то, что помог со столиком, я действительно не подумал, что это станет такой проблемой. Мне пора.

– С наступающим праздником. И найди время на семью в начале следующего года, мы очень скучали по тебе.

– Как и я по вам. До встречи, – Сол коротко обнял отца, вдыхая знакомый с детства запах, и поспешил прочь: до запланированного ужина оставалось полтора часа, часть из которых уйдёт на дорогу.

* * *

– Сол, ты уже вернулся? – позвал Мик, перешагнув порог. Ответом ему была тишина. – Жаль, – мужчина со вздохом разулся, оставил свои пакеты и отправился в ванную.

Сол попробовал избавиться от Ласло – не то чтобы водитель хоть как-то напрягал, напротив, просто хотелось дать ему отдохнуть и пораньше отправиться к семье, – но у него ничего не вышло: тот со смиренным видом закопался в коммуникатор, обещая, что дождётся Сола и его спутника, так что парню приходилось торопиться.

О том, что Мик уже был дома, говорили тихие шорохи, доносившиеся из его комнаты.

– Надеюсь, ты уже собрался? – Сол появился в дверях, беззастенчиво разглядывая того, к кому обращался. – Потому что столик заказан, а водитель ждёт.

– Прямо так сразу? – обернулся к нему поправлявший воротничок Мик. – Но я готов, потому что тебя что-то слишком долго не было.

– Прости, мои обязательства заняли больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Хорошо выглядишь, – Сол подошёл ближе, позволяя себе короткое прикосновение к губам Мика – он не был против чего-то большего, но справедливо предполагал, что может увлечься.

– А ты – просто изумительно, – отозвался мужчина, с восхищением оглядывая его, видимо, традиционный наряд. – Сам себе завидую.

– Завидуй, – царственным тоном сказал Сол и рассмеялся. – Пойдём, нас ждёт прекрасное место с изумительной кухней, очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится.

– А у меня ещё есть хорошая новость, – добавил Мик, проходя за ним к двери. – Я сегодня Лиру встретил, тебе от неё привет, кстати, и познакомился с замечательными людьми, так что у меня появилась возможность не сидеть без дела и нет необходимости улетать.

– Ты остаёшься? – Сол резко остановился, оборачиваясь. Он не знал, как воспринимать эту новость: нет, конечно, парень был искренне рад, но все сегодняшние многочисленные намёки будоражили, давали пищу для очень интересных фантазий. – Я рад, – добавил он, прежде чем Мик успел бы сделать неверные выводы, и заставил себя продолжить путь.

– А уж как я рад, – к счастью, Мик не обратил особого внимания на его заминку. – Знаешь, я даже немного благодарен тем астероидам и нашему пари, ведь теперь я могу не только сказать, что люблю тебя, но и доказать это.

– Глупое пари, – фыркнул Сол, решив, что не будет поднимать тему неозвученности чувств на самом корабле, в конце концов, оба виновны, а он в своей попытке оттолкнуть – ещё больше, – хотя должен признать, я сражён твоим упорством.

– И моим неземным обаянием, – со смехом добавил Мик, открывая для него дверь флайера. – Ласло, здравствуйте ещё раз.

– Неземной наглостью, я бы сказал, – покачал головой Сол, удобно устраиваясь рядом и глядя, как флайер поднимается к облакам. – Впрочем, другой бы не справился.

Мик промолчал, лишь снова взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

– Расскажешь мне ещё что-нибудь о твоём дне?

– Ещё погулял по городу и нашёл достойный тебя подарок, – отозвался мужчина. – Хотел одно, а получилось совсем другое, но я не жалею.

– Подарок, – Сол выдохнул это слово как ругательство. – Прости, у меня совсем из головы вылетело.

– Ты о чём? Это не поздравление с праздником наступления нового года, это лично от меня, в ресторане вручу и скажу, по какому поводу, – Мик вопросительно посмотрел на парня, не понимая, чем вызвана такая реакция.

– Ну, если это не на праздник, – успокоено улыбнулся Сол, – но я всё равно должен был вспомнить.

– Это звучит избито, но для меня сейчас лучший подарок – твоё присутствие. И можно ещё пару поцелуев, – подначивающе улыбнулся Мик.

– Будут тебе поцелуи, – слова не слишком разошлись с делом, впрочем, и сильно увлекаться Сол не стал – флайер начал снижение, они почти прилетели.

Место, в котором они собирались провести этот вечер, было довольно колоритным и явно дорогим: из опускающихся флайеров выходили пары, разряженные в разные вариации того наряда, что был на Соле – кажется, сюда прибывали практически одни местные. Мик со своим универсальным костюмом, за основу которого был взят земной его вариант времён начала освоения космоса, заметно выделялся, но мужчине было откровенно всё равно, главное – его вид устраивал Сола, а остальные могут думать что хотят.

В зале играла едва слышная музыка, с которой хорошо сочетались тихий смех и приглушённые разговоры, а после того, как Сол равнодушно обронил имя, на которое была бронь, глаза явно привыкшего ко многому администратора изумлённо распахнулись, но парень это проигнорировал.

Их отвели во второй зал, который не был настолько слепяще, показушно богат, но зато в нем столики были изящно отделены друг от друга.

– Теперь понимаю, что ты имел в виду, говоря о выборе тобой места для свидания, – улыбнулся одними краешками губ Мик, когда они наконец уселись, и Сол сделал заказ на двоих, даже не прикоснувшись к любезно подсунутой папке с меню, – в подобные заведения простые люди вроде меня попадают, пожалуй, всего раз в жизни.

– Тебе неуютно здесь? – с лёгкой тревогой спросил Сол – на самом деле это было единственным, что его волновало.

– Всё в порядке, – Мик продолжал едва заметно улыбаться, показывая, что говорит правду. – Тут красиво и для меня весьма необычно, это полезный опыт и отработка навыков поведения, а ещё – прекрасное место именно для этого вечера.

– Праздник? Или наше третье свидание? – подначил Сол.

– Свидание. И ещё кое-что, но торопиться я не буду.

– И не нужно. Сейчас нам стоит попробовать местную кухню, отец в своё время был под впечатлением.

Ужин прошёл под неспешные разговоры об этой самой местной кухне, о приближающемся празднике, о тех гонщиках, с которыми познакомился Мик... Прекрасный вкус блюд, вышколенный незаметный персонал и вежливое отсутствие интереса остальных гостей к несколько необычной паре шли весьма приятным бонусом.

Дожидаясь десерта, они не торопясь потягивали вино, и Сол как раз воспользовался этим, чтобы подробнее рассказать о заинтересовавшей Мика традиции. А когда им наконец принесли вычурно, но со вкусом оформленное необычное лакомство, и Сол уже закончил припоминать мелкие подробности, Мик вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака строгую чёрную коробочку – такую, в какие уже много столетий на почти всех колонизированных планетах укладывали ювелирные украшения, с тихим щелчком открыл её и положил на стол перед парнем. Внутри на белоснежной подложке оказался кулон на тонкой, но даже на вид крепкой цепочке – небольшой, с фалангу пальца тёмно-синий прямоугольник со скруглёнными краями, на котором переливались под огнями искусственного света крохотные драгоценные камни, образуя изображение созвездия Эридана.

– Подходящих колец я не нашёл, да и ты говорил, что есть фамильные, – начал непривычно серьёзным тоном Мик, – но мне показалось, что это – вполне достойная замена для такого важного момента. Сол, я тебя люблю и хотел бы, чтобы ты был моим спутником до конца жизни, а не только на эти несколько дней, особенно сейчас, когда мне нет необходимости покидать тебя и эту прекрасную планету. Ты станешь моим супругом?

– А ты хорошо подготовился и момент выбрал тоже весьма, – Сол, казалось бы, не принял всерьёз его слова, но то, как он задумчиво коснулся изображения на кулоне, явно говорило об обратном. – Ты практически не знаешь ничего о моей жизни на этой планете и всё же собираешься рискнуть. Если я сейчас скажу «да», то уже не отпущу тебя, даже после того, что ты узнаешь обо мне примерно через час. Готов рискнуть ещё больше?

– Ну и что, что не знаю? Для меня важнее то, что ты за человек, я тебя полюбил не за должность или положение в обществе, а просто потому, что ты – это ты, – пожал плечами Мик, удерживая спокойное выражение лица, и только явное напряжение во всей его фигуре говорило о том, что мужчина порядком нервничал.

– Прозвучало убедительно. Что ж, – Сол прикрыл глаза, словно ему нужно было ещё раз всё обдумать, при этом не отвлекаясь на собеседника, – я согласен. Сам в это не до конца верю, но да, я стану твоим супругом, потому что ты каким-то совершенно непонятным образом нужен мне, – и кулон занял своё место чуть ниже ключиц, быстро согревшись от тепла тела и не давая забыть, что отныне всё будет немного по-другому.

Мик едва слышно облегчённо выдохнул и светло улыбнулся.

– Это просто прекрасно. За нас? – и он приподнял свой бокал.

– За нас, – согласился Сол.

– Пойдём ещё погуляем? – предложил Мик, когда они, закончив этот чудесный во всех смыслах ужин, не спеша шли к выходу из ресторана. – До наступления нового года осталось меньше часа.

– В парк? Мне не очень хотелось бы присоединяться к толпе на улицах, пусть их настроение и очень заразно.

– Можно и в парк, я там ещё не был, – согласился Мик. – И там никто не помешает мне поцеловать тебя в момент смены лет.

– Тебе и здесь никто не помешает, было бы желание, – поддразнил Сол, направляясь вдоль по улице туда, где среди домов виднелись тёмные верхушки деревьев, – ты же видишь, никто никого не осуждает, – он глазами указал на ещё одну пару мужчин, которые выглядели ещё более поглощёнными друг другом, чем они сами.

Мик тут же сграбастал его в объятия.

– Я люблю тебя, – нежный, но настойчивый поцелуй в подтверждение заставил на время так же отключиться от окружающего мира.

– Как, похоже, и я тебя, – Сол говорил без сомнений, но с лёгким удивлением. – Никогда не думал, что скажу это.

– Можешь говорить почаще, – усмехнулся Мик, – я не против.

– Врождённая вредность не позволит. К тому же я воспитан в иных традициях.

– Ну и ладно, я всё равно теперь точно знаю, как ты ко мне относишься.

– Напоминай себе это почаще, – рассмеялся Сол в ответ.

До парка они дойти не успели: под небеса взлетела чистая нота, призывая ко вниманию.

– Вот же, – едва слышно выдохнул Сол, глядя на символ Эридана, появившийся на всех рекламных щитах.

– О, уже начинается? – удивился Мик, напрочь забывавший о времени рядом с парнем, остановился и снова обнял его, на этот раз со спины, чтобы не загораживать экран. – Я слышал, поздравления на Эридане особенно эффектные.

– После официальной части – да, а сейчас будет скучный официоз.

И действительно, действо казалось больше похожим на новостной выпуск или нечто подобное, во всяком случае, на первый взгляд. На сцене в глубоких креслах сидели эффектная блондинка с профессиональной улыбкой и представительный мужчина в годах, облачённый в национальный костюм с каким-то невероятно сложным орнаментом. Говорил мужчина – короткие, но очень искренние поздравления лились из всех динамиков, он был ироничен, точен в оценках и прекрасно держал аудиторию, даже являясь всего лишь фигурой на экранах. Но вот правитель Эридана замолчал, и слово взяла блондинка, напомнив о том, что сегодня необычный праздник, и поднялась со своего места, словно бы уступив его кому-то. Ровно в ту же секунду перед камерой появился обещанный народу наследник, который коротко поклонился отцу, поцеловал руку ведущей и наконец повернулся к народу, блестя улыбкой.

– Сюрприз, да? – Сол обернулся к Мику, застывшему со странным выражением лица: почти шок, неверие, явная переоценка ситуации – всё смешалось, заставив мужчину пытаться поскорее уложить в голове происходящее.

Тем временем Сол на экране отвечал на разнообразные вопросы, умело уходя от самых нескромных.

Мик наконец отмер, перевёл взгляд на парня и, прочистив горло, выдал:

– То есть теперь мы с тобой поменялись ролями. Отличная вышла пара – простой кок стал будущим правителем, а простой инженер лишь сменил сферу деятельности. Хорошо, что я получил твоё согласие на брак до всего этого, иначе даже всей моей наглости на подобное не хватило бы…

– Я ведь сказал, что ты весьма верно выбрал момент, – Сол говорил достаточно осторожно, словно каждое слово было шагом по тонкому льду. – Должен ли я напомнить, что предупреждал, пусть и весьма завуалированно, или ты всё ещё согласен на фамильные кольца?

– Конечно, согласен, – Мик всё ещё был выбит из колеи, но уже постепенно успокаивался. – Никуда я от тебя не денусь, мой личный и любимый повелитель, – серьёзно и уверенно добавил он.

– Это прозвучало как повод для очень яркой фантазии, – Сол тоже явно успокоился. – Теперь ты всё знаешь и по-прежнему со мной. Что ж… С новым годом, Мик, – одновременно со своим изображением на экране сказал парень, – начнём его вместе и продолжим, идя в шаг и никогда не сбиваясь?

– С новым годом, Сол, – улыбнулся Мик, – и пусть он будет лишь началом нашего счастливого пути. Уверен, ты станешь прекрасным правителем, а я всегда и во всём тебя поддержу.

– Жизнь рассудит, а пока я всё ещё только наследник и не хочу об этом думать. Пошли домой, в конце концов, этот праздник принято праздновать в тесном кругу, и меня полностью устроит, если в этом кругу нас будет только двое.

Между ними не осталось недомолвок и тайн, и дом – дом для них двоих, а не для одного Сола и его гостя – гостеприимно распахнул входную дверь, маня тишиной после шума улиц и возможностью уединиться, быть просто влюблёнными без статусов и прочей мишуры. Поцелуев на улице и в машине такси после всего произошедшего было откровенно мало, так что, едва переступив порог, Сол утянул Мика в сторону спальни: до дрожи в пальцах хотелось вытряхнуть любимого мужчину из строгого костюма и самому сбросить торжественный наряд, прижаться кожей к коже, почувствовать тепло рук и силу чужого желания и ответить тем же, снова и снова целуя любимые губы и повторяя признания, идущие от самого сердца.

Мир их обоих буквально перевернулся с ног на голову за такой короткий срок, что лишь уверенность в том, что ты любишь и любим, позволяла с оптимизмом смотреть в будущее и верить, что оно непременно будет счастливым для всех.

Созвездие Эридана


End file.
